Divine Wind Princess
by Kyokosakuras
Summary: It's been awhile since this has been updated.. ;; well Mulan and Shang has come to Japan to replace our Jeanne and Sinbad... but now we find out the truth to their hidden past.
1. Divine Wind Princess-Ordinary day

Disclaimers: Oh yeah, people!  I DO NOT (notice the capital letters ^_^) own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne. It belongs to the wonderful writer Arina Tanemura. _ Darn… I sure wish I did. 

Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne Fanfic by Dora Ng a.k.a. pandabear234

Fin-chan: Hiya!  Konnichiwa!

Dora: Hey everyone… 

Fin-chan: Dora is now trying out a new series besides Cardcaptor Sakura.  Apparently she is still revising New Powers Awaken…

Dora: Sorry…  I just realized that there were a few problems with the story… Anyways, I just thought up of a new idea and I wanted to try it out…

Fin-chan: That's good! New ideas! *smiles*

Dora: I hope this works…

Fin-chan: Everyone, please enjoy…

Dora: Please Review! ^^

my comments

*things happening (noise)*

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject…  ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Beep Beep Beep*

"Argh…" groans Maron as she reaches for her alarm clock.

Maron takes the clock and blinks, "Eh? It's 7:30?", she gets out of her bed and runs to the bathroom.  

A shining white ball floats up from the bed and an angel pops out, "Mmm?" says Fin blinking and rubbing her eyes.

It has been two years since the capture of the devil…

Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne fanfic

Chapter one-Divine Wind Princess-Ordinary day

"AAHHHHH!!", Maron runs out of the bathroom and heads for her bedroom to change.

*Ding dong*

Fin blinks and look at Maron's bedroom door, "Maron!  Should I get the door?"

*Ding dong*

Maron answers from inside her bedroom, "Ah, I'm coming out so I'll get it.  

"Okie" answers Fin.

The bedroom door then swings open and Maron comes out rushing the get the door saying, "Anyways, the last time you opened the door thinking it was Chiaki or Access, but it turned out to be a delivery man that had no clue what you were."

"Well, I didn't know.."

Maron sighs and points, "You are supposed to use the hole up here with the lens."

"I was too excited.."

*Ding dong*

Maron turns to Fin, "Fin! Hide!"

Fin then flies behind the sofa.

Maron unlocks the door, and opens it.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?????…" yells Miyako.

Maron falls backward and blushes when she looks up at Chiaki, Access, Miyako, and Iinchou.

Miyako sighs, "…ah.. Maron, it's been two years, a senior in high school, and you still get up late…", she says as she shakes her head.

Chiaki takes Maron's hands and helps her up.  

Maron answers back, "Well, I just woke up, and someone keeps resetting my alarm clock." As she looks towards the sofa.

Fin pops out, "You mean me?" as she sticks her tongue out. 

Maron glares at her…

Fin gets a bit scared, "GOMEN NASI!  I didn't mean to…", as she means a cute face.

Maron gives up… "Ahh. Sorry guys, I hope this is my last time being late."

Iinchou looks at his watch and blinks, "Umm.. When does the classes start?"

Chiaki blinks, "Uh… What time is it?"

"It's 7:45 a.m.,…" answers Iinchou as he makes a anime sweat drop.

"WWWWHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTTT????????????????????" yells Miyako, Maron, and Chiaki at Iinchou.

Miyako hurries towards the stairs, "Hey!  What are you three waiting for?  For us to be even more late?"

Chiaki, Maron, and Iinchou head toward the stair too.

Maron turns around, "Fin!  Lock the door for me!!!!!!!!!" 

Fin answers, "Ok!! Bye!"

Fin then turns towards the Maron's apartment door, locks the door, and then turns to Access.

Fin asks, "Access, where are we going today?"

Access answers, "You know the Piano Music Concert that you saw on TV?"

Fin blinks, "You mean the pianist that was possessed with a demon a couple of years ago?"

Access nod, "Uh huh."

Fin's eye widen, "Really, Yea!"

The two cute angels then fly out of the window and head out to their little date.

^_^ "Out side talk":

He he, this is dumb.. but I just thought up of an important issue that just came up. 

Where are Maron's parents?  

Well…they are now in France together and building a new amusement park in name for Maron.  Maron does feel lonely now, however, since she has her angel Fin, her "boyfriend" Chiaki and his angel Access, Best Friend Miyako, and lastly Iinchou too. He he.   Fin and Access are now visible to regular humans.  That's why Miyako, and Iinchou don't mind them.

~In the school area~

*pant*  Maron, Chiaki, Miyako, and Iinchou run toward the school.

Iinchou looks at his watch,  "We made it! It's a record! With four minutes remaining to get to the class!"

Maron, Chiaki, and Miyako look at him with anime sweat drops.

The four run up the stairs and into the classroom.  They were in the same class… Another coincidence… hee hee

Iinchou looks at the clock above the door, "Yea!!!!!!!!!!!  We aren't late!!!!!!!!!!"

Miyako turns to Iinchou, still panting, "Are you just nuts?"

Iinchou blushes, "Sorry."

The teacher walks in, and everyone in the room rushes to their assigned seats.

*Brrring!!!!!!!!!!!* (The school bell) 

The teacher looks up from his notebook, "Good Morning class."

The entire class answers, "Ohayo Shiro-sensei!"

"Now let's get to our lesson.."

~On the school roof~

Two figures with strange outfits stand on the opposite building roof in the shadow with a perfect view of Kaitou Jeanne, and Kaitou Sinbad.

"Hmmm…." Says the female.

"What is the matter?" says the male.

"Those are the two Kaitou of this area." 

"Yes, they are." Nods the male.

The female smirks, "She doesn't look so strong. I can't believe she is the Divine Wind Princess." 

The male also smirk, "Sinbad doesn't look strong either.  Pathetic Prince that protects the Divine Wind.  However, we shouldn't underestimate them either since they did save this area from the devil…"

"Yes, I know. However, we should test them soon…"

"Yes, if they are strong enough to last…"

~Author's Note~

Are the new kaitous good or evil?

*sigh* 

Dora: Sorry this is such a short fanfic, but there is no point in typing a long one if no one even reads it right? 

Fin-chan: Oh, so that's why… Dora! I don't want this to end before it even it started!

Dora:  Well, everyone that reads this… please review and tell me if it's good.  At least 7 reviews!

Fin-chan: Please! *puts on a cute face*  I don't want to be erased.

Dora: now bye!

Fin-chan: …Bye… 

^_^


	2. Divine Wind Princess-Another day

Disclaimers: Oh yeah, people!  I DO NOT (notice the capital letters ^_^) own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne. It belongs to the wonderful writer Arina Tanemura. _ Darn… I sure wish I did.   Go Arina-chan!!!!!!!

Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne Fanfic by Dora Ng a.k.a. pandabear234

Fin-chan:  Yatta!!!  Way to go!!!

Dora:  Huh?  Fin…  why are you so excited?

Fin-chan:  Well, for one thing, I'm still here!!!

Dora:  Yea, and…? 

Fin-chan:  You are continuing this story!!!

Dora:  Oh yea.  Thax you so much peoples!!!!!

Fin-chan:  Yea…

Dora:  Especially to all the reviewers…  Well, let's go!

Fin-chan:  Yatta!  See ya all later!  R+R! ^^

Remember:

my comments

*things happening (noise)*

=character's thoughts=

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject…  ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Yes, I know. However, we should test them soon…"_

"Yes, if they are strong enough to last…" 

Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne fanfic

Divine Wind Princess,

Chapter two-Another day 

~Another day

*gasps*  

"Argh!!!!  We're late again!!!!" yells Miyako as she glares at Maron again.

An anime sweatdrop appears on Maron, "What are you glaring at me for?  You should blame Fin!"

Chiaki yawns, "ARGH… Would you stop it?  It's no one's fault now, and blame Fin later!"

Iinchou is behind them a couple of feet shouting, "HEY!  WAIT FOR ME!!!!!"

Chiaki, Maron, and Miyako sigh.

Chiaki turns toward Maron and winks, "Want take the shortcut?"

Maron smiles, "Why not? Miyako!  Iinchou!  We'll meet you at the school!"

They both jump over the fence and run faster.

Miyako blinks, "HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR! ARGH!"

~ Later, at the school.

*sigh* 

Chiaki looks up at the bell tower and points, "Hey Maron, is it me or are we a half and hour early before school starts?"

Maron looks up and blinks, "Wow, I woke up early.  Fin probably set my alarm clock right this time.

Then in the distance, they see Miyako and Iinchou running toward them.

Maron shouts and waves, "MIYAKO!  IINCHOU!"

They got to them and they are out of breath.

Miyako looks up at Maron, "Hey aren't we late?"

Chiaki answers as he point up at the bell tower, "No, not at all."

Miyako frowns and looks up at the bell tower seeing it was 7:30.

She then turns to Iinchou and shakes him angrily, "BAKA!  Why are we so early?"

Iinchou looks at his watch and says, "Oops, my watch is wrong"

"grrrrr…"

Maron tries to calm Miyako down, "Miyako!  Calm down!  At least we aren't late. Neh?"

Miyako blinks, "Oh yea, you're right.  Good Job Iinchou!", and hugs him.

Iinchou blushes.

Chiaki the says, "Hey Iinchou, don't we have early morning clean up anyway?"

Iinchou answer, "Oh yea, from last week's late."

Chiaki sighs, "Maron, Miyako, we'll see you in class."

Maron and Miyako both nod and wave goodbye. 

"Hey Maron, let's go see if the seeds we planted last month grew yet."

"Ok."

They both walk towards the back of the school to the flowerbed…

~In the classroom

"I can't believe we have to clean the classroom up." Says Iinchou.

Chiaki is at the window cleaning and at the same time watching his princess at the flowerbed.

Iinchou looks up and walks to him, "Chiaki?  HELLO?"

Chiaki blinks, "Oh, sorry Iinchou."

Iinchou sighs, "Dreaming about her again, eh?"

Chiaki answers, "Yea, I love her so much."

~Meanwhile outside…

A baseball comes flying at Maron.

 "WATCH OUT!"

Seeing the baseball, Chiaki hurries to open the window, "Maron!" then he and Iinchou run out to get to her. 

Maron turns and sees the ball coming at her.

She covers her face, and then a male comes at her.

The baseball hits the floor 2 feet away from Maron.

The male gets up, "Are you alright?"

Miyako rushes to Maron, "Maron, are you ok?"

Maron blinks, "Yea, I'm fine thanks, um…"

He blinks and pulls her up, "Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet.  Well, I'm Takanori Kentaro, and you are?" 

"I'm Kusakabe Maron."

"Charmed"

"MARON!!!"

Maron turns to see Chiaki and Iinchou running to her, "CHIAKI!  IINCHOU!"

Chiaki reaches her and hugs her, "Maron, Are you alright?"

Maron answers and pulls away, "Yea, I'm fine, thanks to Takanori-kun."

Chiaki looks at him, "Thanks for getting her out of the way."

Kentaro smiles and starts walking toward the school, "No problem, but Maron-chan, please watch out."

Maron blushes, "Thanks again."

Iinchou then asks, "Who was that?"

Maron shrugs, "I never seen him before, maybe he's new to the school."

Miyako says, "Well, Forget about that!  He's so cool looking!"

Iinchou gasps, "Hey what about me?"

Miyako answers, "Oops."

Chiaki just stares at him with jealousy in his eyes.

*Brrring!!!!!!!!!!!* (The school bell)

Chiaki blinks, "That's the first bell right?"

Maron answers, "Yea, Let's go to class before Shiro-sensei gets mad at us again."

^_^ "Out side talk":

He he, this is dumb... *sticks up a peace sign* In most animes, there are sometimes a sweatdrop that appears on some of the character.  Oh well, in the Japanese language, there is much respect shown to people.  For instance, for the teachers, the students use 'sensei'.  It's also used for doctors, politicians, kung-fu masters, basically people who are instructors. He he, until next time! Bye^^.

~During homeroom in the classroom

The second bell rings, and the students are all in their seats.

*Brrring!!!!!!!!!!!* (The school bell) 

Shiro-sensei comes in, "Good Morning class."

The entire class answers, "Ohayo Shiro-sensei!"

Shiro-sensei does the attendance, "Okay everyone, we have two new students in our class."

The two new students come into the room.

Maron and the rest of the girls gasp, Chiaki and the rest of the guys glare.

"Students please give a kind welcome to Takanori Kentaro, and Shukaido Minami.  They both have just moved here from Hong Kong, China.  They can speak Japanese, Chinese, and English fluently.  Now, Takanori-kun, please take the seat behind Kusakabe-san.  Shukaido-san, please take the one behind Nagoya-kun.  Here are your required schoolbooks."

The two new students reply with respect and bowing, "Arigato gozamas, Shiro-sensei."

Shiro-sensei gets joyful, and turns to the blackboard,  "shall we begin?"

~Author's Note~

Who are these two new students?  

Fin-chan:  Yea, We did it Dora-chan!  We finished chapter 2.

Dora:  Hm… I wonder.

Fin-chan:  What?

Dora:  Did everyone like it?

Fin-chan:  I hope they did.

Dora:  Anyway, thax for reading my fanfic!

Fin-chan:  Yea, and please Review!  

Dora: Thax, now bye until maybe chapter 3. ^.^


	3. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Disclaimers: Oh yeah, people!  Note note: I DO NOT (notice the capital letters ^_^) own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne. It belongs to the wonderful writer Arina Tanemura. She draws so good!  _ Darn… I sure wish I did. XD 

Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne Fanfic by Dora Ng a.k.a. pandabear234

Fin:  Yatta!

Dora:  ?  What is the matter Fin-chan?

Fin:  It's Maron-chan's birthday!

Dora:  Yea, I noe.

Fin:  It's May 30th.  

Dora:  Now Fin, Happy Birthday Maron-chan!

Fin:  Dora-chan!  May I go make a cake for her?

Dora:  No!  Uh… I mean the last time you tried to make something you made my oven explode.."

Fin:  *pouts* Oops?  It's hard for angels this size to make a cake you know?

Dora:  *smiles* you know what?  I'll help you this time…hmm…now where did I put that cake mix…"

Fin:  YEA!  Oh yea people keep up with those reviews please!

Dora:  (from the kitchen) Fin!

Fin:  Coming!  So see ya later! (winks)^^

Remember:

my comments

*things happening (noise)*

=character's thoughts=

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject…  ^.^; _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The two new students come into the room._

_Maron and the rest of the girls gasp, Chiaki and the rest of the guys glare._

_"Students please give a kind welcome to Takanori Kentaro, and Shukaido Minami.  They both have just moved here from Hong Kong, China.  They can speak Japanese, Chinese, and English fluently.  Now, Takanori-kun, please take the seat behind Kusakabe-san.  Shukaido-san, please take the one behind Nagoya-kun.  Here are your required schoolbooks."_

_The two new students reply with respect and bowing, "Arigato gozamas, Shiro-sensei."_

_Shiro-sensei gets joyful, and turns to the blackboard,  "shall we begin?"_

Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne fanfic

Divine Wind Princess,

Chapter three- HAPPY BIRTHDAY! 

"Okay, if x=25, so what is it if it was squared and divided by 5?"  Says Shiro-sensei as she turns from the blackboard to see her 20 students.

*snore snore*

All of the students were scribbling on their papers while Chiaki was snoring.

Shiro-sensei falls down anime-style with an anime sweatdrop.

Maron shakes Chiaki's shoulder.

*snore…*

"Chiaki… Chiaki… Chiaki!" whispers Maron as she shakes him harder.

"MMm?" Murmurs Chiaki as he opens his eyes.

Shiro-sensei walks over to Chiaki's desk, and Chiaki quickly sits up.

He says, "Hiya sensei-chan!  What's up?"

Everyone falls off their chairs anime-style.

Shiro-sensei says, "Nagoya-kun!  What do you mean by that?!?!?!?!?"

Chiaki answers, "Ehh.. Good Morning?"

Shiro-sensei starts to tremble with anger, "grrr… OUTSIDE!!!!!!!!!!", yells Shiro-sensei.

"Darn…" says Chiaki as he gets up from his seat. =Why does this happen to me? =

Maron sighs and shakes her head =Not again=

Then Kentaro behind Maron says, "Quite troublesome isn't he?"

Maron giggles, "But that's his specialty, and why he's so funny…"

Kentaro makes a face, "Interesting…"

Maron blinks and turns back around, "Aren't you the one that sorta saved me this morning?"

Kentaro smiles, "Yeah, you seem to be fine…"

Maron blushes, "Ah… thanks…wow, you speak Japanese very fluently."

Kentaro smiles and looks at Minami, "Yea, Minami and I have studied Japanese, and English when we were back home in China."

Minami smiles sweetly at Maron, "We have gone through many years of studying to get here.  It's so hard nowadays, but Kentaro and I have made it."

Shiro-sensei looks up from her book, "Um…Kusakabe-san please read the next page."

Maron turns around to the front, "Err… um…" =uh oh=

Miyako whispers, "page 48, the top…"

Maron smiles at Miyako, "Thanks…" and starts reading out aloud.

~After school…

Maron, Miyako, Iinchou, and the two new students are walking out of the classroom.

"Takanori-san…Shukaido-san…"

Kentaro and Minami both look at Maron; Minami says, "Please call us by our first names, it sounds so formal."

Maron asks, "Ok!  Aren't Kentaro and Minami Japanese names?"

Miyako adds in, "Yea, if you are Chinese, where did you get those names?"

Minami thinks for a second and starts, "Well, it's kind of confusing…my real name is Shukaido Wong Minami Sai-ming..."  

Maron, Miyako, and Iinchou look confused.

Minami giggles, "Well, My father is Japanese and my mother is Chinese, so I have two different names that represent me.  I have two different names for each place.  I have a Japanese name and a Chinese name… My father registered me with my Japanese name here."

"OH!"

Then they all turn two Kentaro.

Kentaro sighs, "It's my turn… My story isn't as confusing as Minami's.  Well my family is originally Japanese, but I was born and raised in China.  My father had a special job, and just before I was born; we moved to China.  I don't have a Chinese name, so my name is just Takanori Kentaro."

Miyako laughs, "That is so funny… You two are so cool!  Um… Kentaro…"

Kentaro looks puzzled at her, "Hmm?"

Miyako smiles and clutches Kentaro's arm, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Kentaro and Minami look strangely at her with puzzled eyes.

Iinchou's jaw drops, "Hey!" while Maron giggles =there she goes again…=.

Kentaro smiles and tries to get Miyako off his arm, "Unfortunately, yes I do."

Miyako's smile turns bitter, "Who?"

Kentaro walks over beside Minami and takes her hand, "She is."

Miyako sighs, "Darn…  All well, I tried…"

Iinchou smirks at her grabs her hand, "Yea, who would actually want to be with you..."

Miyako looks up at the ceiling and then looks at him strangely, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"MARON!" say a voice in the hall.

They all turn to see the one who called her.

Maron smiles happily, "Chiaki!"

Chiaki gets to them, "Hey, so what's up?"

Maron turns around to Kentaro and Minami, "Chiaki, I would like you to meet Shukaido Minami and Takanori Kentaro."

Chiaki greets them nicely, "Nice to meet you two."

Minami and Kentaro smile.

Miyako suddenly starts, "Hey Minami, Kentaro, we are planning to go to a ice cream parlor about now.  It's Maron's Birthday.  Would you like to come?"

Minami looks up at Kentaro and then back at them, "Oh!  Happy Birthday Maron-chan!  But… We're very sorry, but Kentaro and I have plans with the principal."

Miyako sighs, "Oh really, then I suppose another time?"

Kentaro and Minami nod; Minami says, "We're see you guys tomorrow."

The two walk away towards the Principal's office.

~On the way to the Principal's…

Minami sighs, "She's too friendly…"

Kentaro looks down towards her, "I understand what you mean…take a look at her friends."

Minami crosses her arms, "She making it all too easy…  I expecting that she would have at least her guard up…"

Kentaro smirks, "Don't worry my princess, it all means she is leaving it all out in the open for us."

Minami smiles at him, "You are right.  She will fall soon…" 

~With the others…

*sigh*

Miyako, Iinchou, and Chiaki look at Maron.

Miyako asks, "What is the matter Maron?  It's your birthday!"

Maron looks at them, "Yea I know but…nothing…Just thinking about what happened in class" looking at Chiaki.

Chiaki blinks, "What?"

Iinchou smirks, "Chiaki, isn't it quite obvious?  You fell asleep in class again…"

Chiaki glares as Iinchou, "Well, I just didn't get enough sleep last night…"

Miyako asks, "Why not?"

Chiaki answers, "I took Maron out late to see that new movie and we came back late."

Maron nods her head, "There was a long line…"

Miyako's eyes widen, "YOU TWO WENT WITHOUT US?"

Chiaki says, "Yea, so?"

Miyako glares, "I wanted to watch it!  I heard that there was a detective in it!"

Maron smiles innocently, "Sorry Miyako… there was also another reason why we were late…"

Miyako blinks looking at Maron and Chiaki strangely, "Oh… Kaitou business?"

Maron and Chiaki both nod.

Miyako sighs, "Fine… I forgive you both… but don't do that again…I'll watch it with Iinchou tonight then…" says while she glares.

Iinchou speaks up, "Okie…So where was the demon this time?"

Maron replies, "In the museum… and we didn't have any trouble…" and smiles. 

Chiaki joins in and winks, "Yea…Museums are a piece of cake."

~At the apartment complex…

Miyako sighs, "You two are simply marvelous… and you are so lucky that I don't try to trap you two anymore…" and walks towards the mailboxes and opening hers.

Maron smiles and opens hers, "Thanks Miyako…" she turns towards the mailbox to see an envelope inside.

Chiaki looks in and takes the envelope out and gives it to Maron, "Well, lookie here Maron, it's a letter from your parents!"

Miyako comes to see the letter, "Maron, what are you waiting for?" while Iinchou comes too.

Maron quickly opens the envelope, unfolds the letter, and starts reading, "_Dear little Princess, How are you lately?  Happy Birthday!  Have you been feeling all right?  Have you been doing your schoolwork?  You know it's almost time for you to go to college…  Well, how is the Kaitou business ^^?  We both miss you very much, and the amusement park is going great!  Well, it seems it's time for me to stop.  We love you, daughter, and our little princess… Love always, Mom and Dad_."

Maron's eyes start to well up with tears of happiness, and Chiaki hugs her gently.  

The Four step into the elevator going up to the seventh floor. Iinchou just happened to buy a apartment in the same building/floor . =P 

~Upstairs…

Maron wipes her eyes with a tissue and then smiles, "My parents are doing fine… I'm happy for them."

Chiaki has his arm around her, and walks her apartment door, "Yea, that's good…"

Miyako smirks and walks into her apartment, "Awww… you two are so sweet.  Come on Iinchou!  Maron!  Chiaki!  Come over to my place in a hour!" says Miyako winking at Chiaki and Maron as she drags Iinchou.

Chiaki winks and smiles back at her, then looks at Maron, "Maron, are you alright?"

Maron looks up at him, "Yea, I think I'm feeling a bit better now… I miss my parents so much… after all that has happen two years ago, after I sealed the demons that possessed them…"

Chiaki sighs and hugs her, "Maron, …they are together and building the new amusement park in America, don't worry about them… don't cry, you have me now here with you and…I love you" says Chiaki as he hugs Maron tighter.

Maron sniffs and smiles, "Thank you so much Chiaki, that is why I love you too."

He walks her over to her apartment door and kisses her cheek, "Maron, you go on ahead in… I'll meet you in Miyako's soon." He winks at her and walks to his apartment and walks in.

Maron sighs and walks in, "Fin?  Where are you?  I have to talk to you for the moment!"  She looks around in the darkness and wonders where her angel friend is. =hmm…= she turns on the lights.

^_^ OuTsIdE tAlK ^_^:

Hihi! It's me again… so how is the chapter so far?  I hope you are enjoying it! It seems that I have forgotten to give a brief description of how Kentaro and Minami look like.  =P Well Kentaro is modeled after my crushes…blushes um… well he is the same height as Chiaki with dark nice hair with hair gel, and has the most beautiful eyes … shakes head Now Minami, she is a ½ inch taller than Maron… has beautiful dark hair and brownish gray eyes…   fitting the description of a princess.  All the guys fall for her, duh?  These two people are definitely rivals for Maron and Chiaki!   Anyways later!

~At Miyako's

"IINCHOU!  PUT IT HIGHER!  CHIAKI!  FIX YOUR SIDE OF THE BANNER!  AKITA!  YOU VACCUUM THE LIVING ROOM!  NATSUDA! YOU HELP ME PUT UP THE STREAMERS!  THE REST OF YOU CLEAN UP THE LIVING ROOM!" yells Miyako in the apartment.

All of the guys are working for a special occasion.

Miyako walks into the kitchen, "Ka-chan, Fin-chan, how is the cake coming?"

Fin winks at her, "It's almost done."

Miyako's eyes turn to her father and Access, "Otou-san, how is the rest of the food?"

Access smiles, "Doing great.  You told Maron when to come right?"

Miyako nods, "She will be here in a hour.  Everything is perfect."

~Later

*DING DONG* 

Miyako opens the door, "Maron, hey come on in."

Maron walks in and notices something, "uh… Miyako, why is it so dark in there?"

Miyako pushes her towards the living room and answers, "Because…"

The lights suddenly turn on and everyone jumps out of their hiding places, "SURPRISE!  HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Maron is surprised and smiles, "Oh…Thank you so much!"  She turns to the table to see a cake and a present.

Miyako smiles at her sweetly, "That's from your parents, and we kept it for you."

Chiaki comes over and gives her a bouquet of roses, "Happy Birthday."

Maron takes the flowers happily, and her eyes start welling up with tears of happiness.  "Thank you…"

~Author's Note

Dora:  Hiya peoples yet again!  

Fin:  Hey, the cake turned out great!  We are now having a party for Maron-chan!

Maron:  Thank you so much!  

Dora:  You are so welcome!  So until next time!

Fin: Yea!  Oh yea, a good present would be some reviews =P

Maron:  It's okay, so until next time!


	4. Just Like Old Times

Disclaimers: Oh yeah, people!  Note note: I DO NOT (notice the capital letters ^_^) own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne. It belongs to the wonderful writer Arina Tanemura. She draws so good!  _ Darn… I sure wish I did. XD

Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne Fanfic by Dora Ng a.k.a. pandabear234 

Remember:

My comments

*Things happening (noise)*

=Character's thoughts=

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject…  ^.^; _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The lights suddenly turn on and everyone jumps out of their hiding places, "SURPRISE!  HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"_

_Maron is surprised and smiles, "Oh…Thank you so much!"  She turns to the table to see a cake and a present._

_Miyako smiles at her sweetly, "That's from your parents, and we kept it for you."_

_Chiaki comes over and gives her a bouquet of roses, "Happy Birthday."_

_Maron takes the flowers happily, and her eyes start welling up with tears of happiness.  "Thank you…"_

Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne fanfic

Divine Wind Princess,

Chapter Four- Just like Old Times

Maron smiles as she puts another bite of cake into her mouth, "The cake was so good!"

Fin smiles as she sits on 's shoulder, "Of course, I helped in making that cake!"

Access grins, "and I helped in making the rest of the food!"

Chiaki smirks, "Well, I'm surprised that you two didn't mess anything up even when we had only a hour to prepare for the party."

Fin and Access glare at Chiaki.

Iinchou takes a sip of green tea, "And all this was done by Miyako-san."

Maron smiles and hugs Miyako, "Thank you so much for this wonderful party."

Miyako winks at her, "Yea, and everyone here lent a hand and this party was planned well by me!  Well, why don't you open your gifts now?"

Maron turns to the table and sees the gift, "Okay."

Maron walk towards the table and everyone circles around her.

Maron sits down on the floor and Miyako passes her a present and smiles, "Maron, this is from me."  

Maron nods happily as she takes the present from Miyako.  She takes off the gift wrap slowly and neatly, and is speechless as she takes the lid of the box, "Miyako…" 

Miyako sits down next to her, "Yea, it's a photo frame.  I thought it would be nice if you put the picture that your parents sent from France." 

Maron nods and give Miyako another hug, "Thank you, it would fit the picture perfectly."

As soon as Maron and Miyako separate, Iinchou hands Maron a designer paper bag, "I didn't know what you liked, so I asked Miyako to come shopping with me.  I hope you like it."

Maron takes the bag, "Thanks Iinchou."  She opens the bag and takes out a new designer purse.  Maron smiles, "It's so nice!  I've been wanting this one for a long time!"

Iinchou blushes and whispers in Miyako's ear 'Thanks for helping me.'

Miyako winks and whispers back 'No problem.'

Haruta comes over and hands a small bag, "This is from the former Jeanne detective squad.  You have been so nice to us so you deserve it."

Maron receives the bag, looks inside, and takes out binoculars.

Akita smiles, "We thought that you would like a new pair of binoculars since you are still doing demon hunting."

Natsuda says, "We are on a new project now, but I think you won't have any trouble with Miyako's cousin…"

Miyako sighs, "I just can't believe Keiichi wanted to take the job!  Especially after we tried capturing you ourselves!" 

Maron puts the binoculars back into the bag, "Yea, I know; but doesn't your cousin have this girl helping him too?  I seen her on the last outing…"

Chiaki agrees, "She seemed to be the one to plan all the traps because she kept following us."

Miyako's smile turns weak, "What?"

Maron looks at her, "Miyako, Chiaki and I have been seeing this girl with your cousin.  She seems to be helping your cousin set the traps." 

Miyako looks at her father, "Otou-san is Lina-san is in this?"

Her father nods, "Yes, Lina-san is back from America.  She has gone to a college there to study crime.  She has been very success full in America; when she heard about Jeanne, she was delighted to come here."

Miyako grits her teeth and stomps towards the door, "Excuse me…" she opens the door and stomps outside.

The atmosphere in room went from a happy one to the opposite.

Maron stands up from the floor, "I'll go and check up on Miyako."

Chiaki also gets up, "I'll come with you…"

Maron stops him, "No, it's alright, I'll go and check on her myself."

Chiaki nods, "Okay."

Maron walks towards the door and shuts it behind her.

Maron turns to see Miyako lying right on the wall next to the door.

Miyako looks up, "Maron?"

Maron smiles and leans right beside her, "Miyako…"

Miyako looks back down again, "I'm sorry for ruining you party like this…"

Maron smiles at her, "It's alright, but how come when you father mentioned Lina-san, you just got so angry…"

Miyako sighs, "You don't remember Lina-san?"

Maron blinks thinking =I have no clue what you are talking about=, "No?"

Miyako sighs again and points at a door, "Lina-san was the girl that lived on this floor in that apartment."

Maron blinks again, and as she finally gets the point, "Oh, Lina-chan!  She was so much older than us!"

Miyako nods, "Yea, she always helped us with puzzles, and since I have a older brother, so I looked up to her as an older sister…"

Maron smiles as she looks up into the ceiling, "Yeah, she was always more mature; and she spent some time with me when my mother wasn't here…"

Miyako's face turns bitter, "Yea until the she left for America for college."

Maron frowns and glances at her, "Miyako?"

Miyako closes at eyes, "Maron, I wanted her to help me with this play we had in school in eighth grade… but since she was so smart; she was going to go to college early…"

Maron looks at her surprised, "So that's why you were so mad at her and weren't at the airport when she left for America…"

Miyako opens her eyes, "Yes, and I'm still mad at her, that was the play when I was one of the main characters"

Maron turns sympathetic, "Miyako, you asked me to help with that pay and look what happened!  You turned out to be great even without Lina-san's help!"

Miyako looks at her, "Maron, she left at the time when I needed her the most!"

Maron looks at her puzzled, "I see…"

Miyako suddenly makes a sorrier face, "I'm sorry."

Maron smiles, "It's okay."

Miyako gets off the wall, "You know what Maron?"

Maron looks at her, "Hm?"

Miyako smiles, "Let's go back inside; It's getting kinda late…"

Maron also gets up from leaning on the wall, "Okay."

They both walk back in, and as everyone look at the two; Maron winks.

Everyone sighs knowing Maron took care of Miyako.

Chiaki looks at his watch, "Maron, I bring you to your apartment."

Iinchou smirks, "For crying out aloud, her apartment is across the hall."

Chiaki glares at him.

Maron giggles, "Okay, thanks Chiaki." She then looks at everyone else, "Thank you so much for preparing this party for me.  I enjoyed it."

Miyako walks over and starts to push Chiaki and Maron towards the door, "It's getting late, so why don't you two go ahead.  Here are your presents… Oh yea, don't forget, we got that test tomorrow in math."

Chiaki and Maron turn back around and they yell together, "What?"

Miyako winks as she closes the door, "Good luck studying."

Chiaki looks at Maron, "WE HAVE A TEST TOMORROW?"

Maron nods, "Uh huh, that is why she told us to leave now…"

Chiaki sighs as he help pick up her presents, "Darn, I was hoping to have a good night's sleep tonight…"

Maron giggles.  They both walk the short distance to their apartments.

Maron puts her presents down on the floor to get her key out.

Chiaki wraps his arms around Maron from behind.  Maron looks up at him, "Come to think of it, Chiaki; what did you get me for my birthday?"

Chiaki smiles, "Well, I suppose this might be part of it…" 

Maron closes her eyes as Chiaki leans forward…

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Chiaki and Maron fall to the floor anime-style.

Chiaki gets up angrily and helps Maron up; then head towards his apartment door while Maron goes to open her apartment door.

He opens his apartment door, "ACCESS!  WHERE ARE YOU?"

Access flies towards the door; "Hiya, so what's up Chiaki?" says Access winking.

Chiaki glares at him, "You have the most worse timing!"

Access tries to smile cutely, =crap… oops…=

Chiaki was about to grab Access, "Chiaki?"

Chiaki turns around to face the door and the voice and his anger drops, "Maron?"

Maron smiles and giggles, "Chiaki, have you seen Fin?" says Maron as she closes the apartment door just before anyone would see the angels.

Fin comes flying in from the kitchen, "I'm right here Maron!"

Maron smiles and asks, "Where have you been and why did this thing ring?" says Maron holding rosary up.

Fin and Access both shout, "Kaitou time!"

Chiaki and Maron fall to the ground anime-style with anime sweatdrops.

Chiaki smiles giving up, "Maron, ya ready?" holding up his rosary.

Maron smiles and winks with her rosary, "Of course.  I'm sure you both have sent the notice…" 

Access and Fin wink, "Of course!" and start flying out, "Meet ya up on the roof… ^^"

~Later…

_Strong and Serious…_

_Matchless and Marvelous…_

_Energetic and Courageous…_

Two bright shining lights rise in the night above the apartment complex.

"Kaitou Jeanne has arrived!"

"And Kaitou Sindbad!"

The lights slowly dim down.

Sindbad floats down with Jeanne just a couple of inches above him.

Sindbad smiles as he reaches up for her hand to guide her down, "_Just Like Old Times_."

Jeanne smiles back as she takes his hand, "Yep, Definitely." She floats down holding his hand. 

Jeanne walks to Fin, "Fin, where is the demon?"

Fin flies toward her with a map of Momokuri, "It's in the piano concert hall."

Sindbad walks behind Jeanne, and they both look at the map.

Jeanne squints at the map, "Isn't that the place with the pianist that was possessed last time?"

Fin nods, "It seems his father has grown a obsession with his playing, and has did anything to let his son win the next competition…This demon has possessed the father's piano notebook."

Access takes out a picture, "This is a picture of his father… and the next competition is right now starting in about a half an hour before 8."

Fin continues, "Well, before careful… the police force has gotten a bit more modern!  Unlike the days back when Miyako and Iinchou planned everything…"

Jeanne and Sindbad nod.

Sindbad smirks, "Jeanne, this won't take awhile…" saying while he looks at Jeanne.

Access smirks, "That's what you think…like the last capture…"

Fin giggles behind Jeanne.

Sindbad looks at him, "Ah…that was a accident! Umm… darn…"

Jeanne sighs, "It's okay anyways, that was one little screw-up, although" 

Sindbad glares at them both.

Jeanne smiles, "Well I suppose we shouldn't wait longer…" says Jeanne raising her ribbon.

Sindbad takes out his boomerang and a rope.

Jeanne winks with her ribbon, "I'm gonna win.  So see ya there." 

She takes her ribbon, and swings away.

Sindbad falls down anime-style with his boomerang and rope, "Hey!  That's not fair!  You started before I did!"

Jeanne turns around and makes the anime- style funny face back at him.  Ya noe it's the one where one eye is pulled and tongue is sticking out XD if you don't get this last sign…turn you head 90 degrees to the left ^.^

Sindbad glares.

Access come flying behind his ear, "You know if you don't do anything any faster even we will get farther ahead then you…"

Sindbad then glares at him and shoves him off, "Well see you there!"

With his boomerang and rope, he swings away.

Access turns and shakes his head; "I guess it just takes a little more motivation for that guy…"

Fin giggles, "Well, we better hurry!"

Access nods, and they both fly toward the concert hall.

^^Author's Note^^

Hey peoples!  So how was that?  I'm so happy that I finished this chapter, and I'm so sorry for posting is so late…  However it seems that this song isn't doing as good as I hoped… Please I need more reviews compared to my other ccs fanfic…  I have the next parts of this fanfic already down my head…  and if I don't get any new reviews… unfortunately I will have to stop writing… reviews are my motivations remember?  Plz… -.-;


	5. Competition

Disclaimers: Oh yeah, people!  Note note: I DO NOT (notice the capital letters ^_^) own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne. It belongs to the wonderful writer Arina Tanemura!  _ Darn… I sure wish I did, then I'll be rich! XD

Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne Fanfic by Dora Ng a.k.a. pandabear234 

~Author's Note:

Heyz it's me!  I cut off my talks with Fin-chan and I also did this in my other fanfics… it's just too troubling for me… and I'm sorry if I confused you with all the different scenes… It's sort of hard to do the action parts too… I really suck at it… Well like Fin said before…I need more reviews to be motivated… So hope to see ya soon!

Remember:

My comments

*Things happening (noise)*

=Character's thoughts=

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject…  ^.^; 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne fanfic

Divine Wind Princess,

Chapter Five: Competition…

The stars glitter up in the sky while Jeanne looks through her binoculars that she received from her party.

Jeanne squints her eyes a bit, "Took ya a while…"

Sindbad takes his binoculars out, "Shut up…"

Jeanne smiles and walks toward him, "Aww… Come on…"

Sindbad glares at her.

Jeanne then kisses him on the cheek, "It doesn't matter as long as you don't mess up now…" says as she smiles at him sweetly.

Sindbad calms down and smiles at her, "Thax; that was the right motivation.  So anyways you have a plan?"

Jeanne winks, "Of course…"

Two bright shining lights fly towards them, and Access and Fin pop out.

"Jeanne!"

"Sindbad!"

Jeanne looks up at Fin, "Ok, the plan is for Fin and Access to use dummies that look exactly like us and jump through that window.  That should keep the police busy long enough.  It has worked many times before right?"

Sindbad agrees, "Yeah, let's just use that method again. I agree with it.

The two cute angels both nod after listening to their parts. 

Jeanne then smiles, "Let's do this right!"  

Sindbad smiles back, "Police probably haven't gotten any smarter anyways."

~Later

*BANG*

Glass from a window falls down from the overhead window on top of the building.

"IT'S JEANNE AND SINDBAD!!!  EVERYONE, GET TO YOUR POSITIONS!"

Figures that look like Jeanne and Sindbad jump down.  They start running toward the main hall where the piano is located.

All of the police officers run quickly to their positions.

One of the police officers walked to a young man and a younger female, "Detectives, Jeanne and Sindbad are doing exactly as you planned."

Detective Toudaiji Keiichi smiles, "Good. Everything is coming to plan right Lina?"

Detective Sakuma Lina smiles, "Yes, move to plan B."

The officer nod and salutes them, "Yes Detectives!"

~In the 1st hall…

Fin and Access are flying with figures that look like Jeanne and Sindbad.

Fin giggles as she sees the officers following close behind them.

Access talks into Fin's Petit Clare, "Sindbad, Jeanne; they are falling for the decoys…"

~On the roof

Jeanne talks into her Petit Clare, "Good we see you, we will be using the second hall to get to the concert hall.  Meet ya later ^^."

 Jeanne and Sindbad run down the hall…

Sindbad looks at Jeanne; Jeanne looks at him, "What's the matter?"

Sindbad shakes his head, "Just thinking; that's it's kinda strange that there's no one chasing us…"

Jeanne glances behind them, "You're right…something's not right…"

They both turn a corner and stop as they catch their breath.

Jeanne takes her Petit Clare out of her pocket and presses a button, "Fin!"

*Jeanne? *

Jeanne talks into the Petit Clare, "Where do Sindbad and I go now?  There are two different hallways!"

*I'm really not sure…*

Jeanne frowns, "Okay I understand that part, but the police are still chasing after you two right?"

*Yea, they are…*

Jeanne blinks at Sindbad breathing heavily, "We have been running for quite awhile, and we haven't seen a single officer…"

*You two separate!  Access and I are doing our best right now!  Gotta go now! *

Jeanne sighs as she puts the Petit Clare back into her pocket.

Sindbad hold her hand, "Don't be so stressed… We will get this one."

Jeanne looks at him and smiles, "Sure."

Sindbad stands up still holding her hand, "Well let's get going."

Jeanne smiles as he pulls her up, "Why not?"  

They both separate and take the two different routes…

~Somewhere else…

"… She's so pathetic…"

"Now… Now Mulan… I know she isn't what you expected her to be… but you shouldn't keep insulting her…"

Mulan glares at him and points to her mini pocket mirror, "Shang!  Look at them!  Can't they tell that they are running into a trap?  Even we figured it out and took the easier way…"

Shang looks at the mirror, "Well you have a point…"

Mulan sighs, "Damn it Jeanne…"

^_^ OuTsIdE tAlK ^_^:

Well, this outside talk is going to be about our new kaitous/thieves!  I couldn't think of any other good heroic people so I just chose Mulan… ^_^; Mulan was a warrior for China in the war against the Mongolians.  The Mongolians were trying to take over China because of something with the weather?  I know I'm Chinese but that doesn't mean that my history is all that good… _ I think Shang is a made up character?  But I got it from the Disney movie!  Check it out sometime… 

~Back with Jeanne…

=Something is so not right… I've been running for quite a while…=

Jeanne squints her eyes when she suddenly sees a light ahead, =it's about time I saw something; I separated from Sindbad for quite a while= She finally reaches the light when she suddenly falls. "Ahhh!" 

"WE CAUGHT JEANNE!  CALL THE DETECTIVES THAT THE PLAN WAS SUCCESSFUL!"

Jeanne blinks and sees that she is in a hole, "Nani?"  =What should I do?  I'm surrounded by police officers… and the piano is right up there = She throws her ribbon up but when she tried to stand up, a sudden pain jolted through her ankle; she falls back down.  =Ah… damn, I must've pulled something falling… where's Fin, Access, and Sindbad? =

Detective Keiichi and Lina came running in.  Keiichi looks down into the hole, "Good job… Lina; you planned this well."

Lina smiles at him; "They don't call me genius at Harvard for nothing." 

As Jeanne thinks about her problem, four pair of eyes continues to watch her…

"Shang; go save that twit…"

Shang looks at her and blinks, "Mulan?  Are you sure you want me to?"

Mulan sighs and crosses her arms, "She stuck in there… Her two angels are no where near here, and her pathetic boyfriend is still in the maze…"

Shang gives her one more look and pulls his bandanna to cover the bottom potion of his face; he then jumps down, "Later…"

Mulan sits down on the ledge and stares at the piano with her arms still crossed, "Ling-Ling, Ming; you can come out now…"

Two balls of lights the size of volleyballs, one colored red and the other colored black came up behind Mulan and suddenly popped.

"You two haven't gotten yourselves found out yet, am I right?"

Ling-Ling pouts, "Now why would you think that?"

Ming taps Ling-Ling's shoulder, "Of course she would think that… we messed up several captures in Hong-Kong…"

Ling-Ling glares at him "Shut up…"

Mulan giggles, "Don't worry about you two, I was joking; but as long as you two don't go anywhere near their angels…"

Ming and Ling-Ling nod their little head, and then Ming asks, "Where's Shang?" 

Mulan points down, "There…"

Shang jumps in front of the police, and bounces down towards Jeanne at an amazing speed and even the police didn't notice.

Shang lands behind Jeanne and Jeanne turns around, "Sindbad?"  She covers her mouth with her hand. 

Shang shakes his head, "Nope…"

Jeanne gasps with her eyes widen seeing it wasn't the usual white coat that Sindbad had, but it was a Japanese-style ninja outfit with a black cloth tied around his forehead and a cloth covering his nose and mouth, "Then who are you?"

Shang puts his hands on his hips, "I don't think that is important now, but don't you think you should make you getaway?"

Jeanne looks down and touches her ankle, "Unfortunately; I had a bad fall and it seems that I sprain my ankle… and um…"

Shang crosses his arms, "and you're asking me to help you right?"

Jeanne looks at him, "Would you?"

Shang sighs, "Whatever…"

He moves towards Jeanne and picks her up, "Hold on…"

Jeanne puts her arms around his neck, "Yea…" 

Shang takes a deep breath =this is gonna be one heck of a jump…= He jumps sideways onto the wall to their former right and bounces off that wall.  He continues to jump from side to side and finally reaches the top…

Mulan smiles as she sees Shang jump swiftly from side to side.  Ling-Ling sits on her shoulder, "He's doing quite good isn't he?" Mulan gives a slight nod.

Ming sits on her other shoulder, "Way to go Shang!"

Jeanne blinks at Shang's speed and when they got out of the hole…

"JEANNE IS ESCAPING!"

Lina turns around and gasps, "What?  Who is that?"

Keiichi shrugs at Lina, "I have no clue…  Miyako and the team never mentioned him!"

Lina grits her teeth, "Damn… you police, get Jeanne and whoever that is!"

Sindbad gasps for air as he finally reaches the light; he gasps to see the police shooting nets up at a strange guy and Jeanne, "Jeanne!"

Two police officers look down and see him, he grits his teeth and starts bouncing around to dodge all of the nets.  Shang notices Sindbad, =finally her prince charming is here…=.  Jeanne opens her eyes, and as soon as she sees Sindbad; she shouts, "Sindbad!"

Sindbad looks up as he sees Shang suddenly jump over him, when suddenly Shang drops Jeanne abruptly.  Sindbad quickly catches Jeanne and glares up at Shang.  Shang just smirks at him and rapidly jumps and disappearing.  Jeanne blinks and looks at Sindbad, "Thanks…"

Sindbad looks at her and shakes his head, "Not yet… Seal the demon!"  

Jeanne takes the pin that came out of her rosary, "You demon born in darkness…"

Lina shouts at the policeman the were next to the piano, "Pull the curtain!"

Jeanne grits her teeth, "Damn…" She says to Sindbad, "I need the cloth of the piano…" Sindbad nods and stops jumping and lands on the ground.

Keiichi shouts at Jeanne and Sindbad as the police surround them, "You two are trapped, there's no point in resisting arrest…"

Mulan, Shang, Ling-Ling, and Ming continue to watch them.  Mulan stands up, "Shang, I had enough of this show…"

Shang stands up, "It's about time you said that… I was getting bored too…"

Mulan's eyes look at the covered piano and drifts around the room developing at plan, "Shang, use your sword to cut off the cloth; I'll seal the demon…  Ling-Ling, you catch the chess piece.  Ming you follow Ling-Ling's lead…" She turns to look at the three, "Got it?"  The three nod.

Sindbad puts Jeanne's legs down and helps Jeanne to stand up; he whispers in her ears, "Do you have a plan?"

Jeanne shakes her head, "Um…" but they suddenly see two figures jump out from the top ledge.  Lina looks up, "Catch those two!"  

Shang takes his sword out from his side and cuts the cloth a half.  The figure in the red ninja-style skirt and boots hangs onto the overhead chandelier and shouts out, "You demon born in shadows of evil… I seal you here!"

She sends a pin flying towards the elegant baby grand piano.  A dark light comes from the piano, and both the detectives and the police close their eyes in fear.  Jeanne's eyes turn blank as she sees someone else seal the demon that she was aiming for.

Mulan falls purposely off the chandelier and Shang catches her, She cries, "Checkmate!"

The piano turns into a rogue chess piece and a ball of light catches it.  Shang and Mulan land on the stage where the piano used to be.  

The Detectives and police open their eyes and see Shang and Mulan.

Mulan winks at them but it was directed towards Jeanne, "Ja."   

Sindbad and Mulan jump out of the window and disappear in the moonlight…

Jeanne's knees give out and she falls fainted; Sindbad catches her, "Jeanne!"

The policemen's eyes turn to the two of them.  Keiichi shouts, "Catch them!"

Sindbad grits his teeth, and swoops Jeanne up.  He jumps out of the opposing window from the one that Mulan and Shang used.

Lina sighs, "Damn…"

Keiichi pats her on the back, "Good job…"

Lina stares into the moonlight, "I know… but there's many more chances…"

~Outside…

"Maron… Maron…"

Maron opens her eyes to see Chiaki, Fin, and Access.  She sits up on the bed and rubs her eyes, "Where am I?"

Chiaki smiles and pats her hand, "We're at my place…"

Maron blinks and sees that she was on his bed, "Oh…"

Fin flies and lands on her lap, "I'm sorry for not being there for you and Chiaki…"

Maron shakes her head, "It's okay… but it seems that we have some competition…"

Access nods, "But Fin and I have no clue who they are…"

Chiaki sighs and leans back on his chair, "yea, I thought this past half year was way to easy… the Demons have gotten so much easier to seal and the it just seemed so quiet…"

Maron looks out into the moonlight, "Yea…"

^^Author's Note^^

Heyz!  So how was that?  This has got to be the longest chapter I've written in this series… So I'm sure you are satisfied…  The summer is ending so that means some of the fanfics that I'm writing will take longer to be updated… I'm sorry about that so forgive me… I also got to study for those darn SAT's … damn… I'm so afraid of failing… plz wish me luck^^ I will try to get the next through chapters up asap! It's gonna take me so much longer… oh wellz, good luck to you peoples too^^ 

^^dora-chan^^


	6. Once Again

Disclaimers: Oh yeah, people!  Note: I DO NOT (notice the capital letters ^_^) own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne. It belongs to the wonderful writer Arina Tanemura!  _ Darn… I sure wish I did, and then I'll be rich! XD   Just to tell you… I do own the characters, Detective Toudaiji Keiichi, Sakuma Lina-san, Takanori Kentaro, Shukaido Minami, and Mulan/the one in the story, which that also refers to Shang, Ling-Ling, and Ming!  I just love her latest new mangas: Time Stranger Kyoko, and Full Moon O Sagashite.

Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne Fanfic by Dora Ng a.k.a. pandabear234 

~Authoress' Note:

Ha ha ha!  I own Keiichi-kun and Lina-chan!  That =P JK… but I really do own them, and no one else is allowed to use them for their own fics… oh yea… in one of the recent reviews… sorry about Mulan and Shang… they are the reincarnations, but I completely forgotten about Mushu and Crik-kee… Sorry for the mix-up… so enjoy the story!

Remember:

My comments

*Things happening (noise)*

=Character's thoughts=

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject…  ^.^;  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chiaki sighs and leans back on his chair, "yea, I thought this past half year was way to easy… the Demons have gotten so much easier to seal and the it just seemed so quiet…"

_Maron looks out into the moonlight, "Yea…"_

Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne fanfic

Divine Wind Princess,

Chapter Six: Once again…

"ARGH!"

Maron, Fin and Chiaki turn to Access.

They blink at the frustrated angel, Maron asks, "Access?"

Access turns around and faces her, "Hm?"

Maron lifts her hands to make a seat for Fin and Access.

Access and Fin sit on her hand facing her, Access answers sweetly, "Yes, Maron-chan?"

Maron makes a sad and disappointed face and looks downward to her side, "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to catch that demon for you two."

The two angels look up at her, Fin smiles, "It's alright… remember when Sindbad seal it instead you?  Just pretend it was that!"

Chiaki looks up and say glaring at Fin, "Hey!  Why use me?"

Access flies over to him and lands on his head, "Yea, but you sure were a problem for me and Jeanne!"

Chiaki looks upward and shakes his head, "Whatever…"

Access falls off but his wings save her, he kicks Chiaki's head, "Dumbass… you didn't have to shake me off!"

Chiaki rubs the spot that he kicked, "Well, that doesn't mean that you could kick me in the head!  You know that when we get hit in the head, we lose over 100+ brain cells?"

Access blinks scratching his head, "What's a brain cell?"

Maron giggles and Fin just blinks along with Access thinking the same thing.  Access makes a frustrated face as Chiaki laughs at him, so he goes and kicks him again.  Chiaki rubs that spot now and decides to catch Access.  Access just keeps dodging him. =P

Fin shouts annoyed, "Would you two quit it!  Access!  We need to figure out who does two were!"

Access and Chiaki suddenly stop staring at Fin and Maron.

Maron puts on a serious face, "You two, Fin's right."

Chiaki puts down his fist and Access drifts back down onto his shoulder.  Chiaki says with a calmer voice, "I'm sorry…"

Maron moves over on the bed and pats at the empty spot at Chiaki.  Chiaki gets up from the floor and sits next to her.  Maron leans onto him, "Hey, what happened after I fainted?"

Chiaki shrugs putting his arm around across her shoulders, "No, nothing really happened after those two escaped but, what I'm wondering is who they are…"

Maron nods with her head on his shoulder; Access and Fin fly to their sides, Access smiles and winks, "Don't worry!  Because Fin and I will find out!"

Maron takes her head off, "But it seems that those two are some sort of a test… the males moves were quick and precise, and the female seems pretty experienced as well in the fight…"

Chiaki nods and rubs his hair, "Everything was planned, so it seems." He looks at Maron with a serious face, "You think we need definite plans for our captures?"

Maron shakes her head and smiles, "It's okay, and sometimes they may not work neh?"

Chiaki smacks himself on the head, "you got that point…"

Fin sits on Maron's knee and looks up, "We did have a plan, but those new detectives had a maze going on in that music hall."

Access sits on Maron's other knee and clenches his left fist, "Oh darn that hall, and police!  The had Fin and me flying everywhere and we almost got caught twice if fin didn't trick them!"

Maron giggles and Chiaki winks, "Don't worry about it… we will capture the next one for I'm not capturing demons for nothing."

Chiaki looks at his alarm clock and blinks, Maron blinks and asks, "What's the matter?"

Chiaki takes his alarm clock of the bench on the left side of his bed and points at it, "This?"

Maron's eyes widen, "It's 2?"

Chiaki nods and puts his clock back, "You didn't notice?"

Maron shakes her head and yawns, "I guess not…"

Chiaki takes his arm off her, "Well, I guess you want to go back to your apartment."

Maron shakes her head again and places her head on his right shoulder, "No, it's okay, I'm fine here."

She lies down and she drifts quickly into dream world again, Chiaki smiles while caressing her cheek, "Fine with me." His glance turns to Fin and Access who were flying in the air.  He says, "You two go into the dollhouse…" Fin nods, "Whatever…"  

Access whines, "There's only one bed in there!"

Chiaki shrugs as he lies down next to sleeping Maron, "You two figure it out…"

Access' jaw drops as Fin flies into the plastic Barbie dollhouse rubbing her eyes.  Chiaki's eyes looks at Fin and smirks at Access, "looks like you're gonna be sleeping on the plastic couch."  

Access turns around and cries flying after Fin, "My bed!"

Chiaki chuckles a bit but faces Maron at his side, =tired, aren't you… me too…= He hears a little quarreling inside the dollhouse but his eyes droop and he drifts into sleep.

~Morning…

"Chiaki!"

Chiaki blinks as he sits up from his bed rubbing his eyes.  He notices that there's banging on the door, and gets up to get the door.

He opens the door half sleepily to find Iinchou leaning on the handle bar and Miyako out of breath, "What's up?"

Miyako blinks and cries, "What do you mean by that?  Maron won't answer her door!"

Chiaki comes to as he 'really' wakes up, "Oh yea!  She's in with me…"

Iinchou suddenly looks up and blushes a bit; Miyako looks at strangely at him, "Huh?"

Chiaki scratches his head grinning, "We got back really late, and she was tired and didn't want to move…Anyways, what time is it anyway?"

Miyako crosses her arms, "7:40… and it's late!"

Chiaki blinks, "What? I'll go wake her up, you guys just go on ahead!"

Miyako turns toward the stairs, "Fine, see ya later."

Iinchou waves as he turns the corner, "Later."

Chiaki waves and then hurries to go back in to wake up Maron…

As Miyako and Iinchou walk down the stairs, she glances at him and notices something, "What's the matter with you?"

Iinchou looks at her, "Nothing why?"

Miyako gives a frustrated looks and says, "Then why are you so red about Maron being in Chiaki's apartment?"

Iinchou blinks at looks seriously at her, "Nothing really…"

Miyako switches her school bag to her right shoulder from her left, "Then I suppose you still have feeling for Maron after two years."

Iinchou gulps and stops staring at her, Miyako continues to go down.

~Somewhere else…

*yawn*  "I'm so tired…"

Kentaro looks at Minami and smiles, "Yea, from last night's workout…"

Minami rubs her eyes, "I only got 5 hours of sleep…"

Kentaro chuckles, "If you fall asleep, I'll poke you awake…"

Minami yawns again, "yea, would you?"

Kentaro takes her hand and smiles, "No prob… but stay awake during homeroom… we have the crowd to fight through…"

Minami smiles back leaning on him, " Yea, I know, Thanks…"

They continue to walk towards the school…

~On another street…

"You know what?"

Chiaki glances at Maron as they run, "What?"

Maron breathes heavily since they continue, "I think we really need to make our notices say a little bit earlier…"

Chiaki yawns and nods, "I think you're right, let's tell Fin and Access that later…"

Maron switches her hands with her schoolbag, "We'll still pretty late right?"

Chiaki glances at his watch on his left hand and nods, "Yea, pretty much."

Maron directs her eyes at the same shortcut at yesterday, "Wanna try it again?"

Chiaki grins and smirks, "I'm going to win this time…"

Maron sticks her tongue out, "That's what you think…"

~At the school…

Maron slides the door closed; when she turns around she makes an anime sweatdrop, "Chiaki?" 

Chiaki glares at her with him crossing his arms and his foot leaning on his desk.

Maron sits at her desk, which happens to be to the right of his.  Miyako sits down at the desk next to hers and blinks, "What's with Chiaki?"

Maron sighs as she takes a notebook out of her bag, "He's pouting because he didn't win this morning's race…"

Iinchou sits on Miyako's desktop and smirks at Chiaki, "That's the reason?"

Chiaki glares at him, "Quit trying to act like me…"

Iinchou's shoulders sag down and he sighs, "fine…"

Miyako pats him hard on the back, "Don't worry about it, I know you're trying to act strong and tough in front of me.  But nice try…"

Iinchou gets off of her desk bummed out, and sits down at the seat in front; he then puts his head down.  Miyako glances at Chiaki with a meany look, "Nice going…"

Chiaki turns his head the other way, "Whatever…"

Maron giggles and looks at Miyako, "Don't even bother with those two…" Miyako shakes her head and sighs. 

The door slides open again, and a crowd of people comes in following Minami and Kentaro.  Kentaro shakes his head, "No, we won't be breaking up soon!"  Minami sighs and hides behind Kentaro from his guy who keeps asking her out.  Kentaro pushes the crowd out and slides close the door.  

Chiaki smirks as Kentaro walks past him, "Having trouble with the fans?"

Kentaro glances at him and then sits down at his seat, "No, compared to yours…"

Chiaki glares at him, Minami passes between them leaving a scent of peaches and sits at her seat, "Would you two stop it… it's too early for that…"

Kentaro turns to sit properly, "Yea, just a waste of time…"

Chiaki continues to glare at him, so Maron kicks his left shin, Chiaki blinks at her, "What did you do that for?"

Maron makes a tired face at him, "Now's not the time… you had your fun with Iinchou, now stop…"

Chiaki turns back towards the front and takes passively, "fine…"

*RING*

The door slides open once again, and Shiro-sensei walked in saying, "Students, seats please…"

Everyone scrambles to their seat except for the ones that were already in their seats.  Shiro-sensei places her notebook on the podium in front of the class, "Ohayo students!"

The students in the classroom answer back and Shiro-sensei begins roll call.  "Akizuki?"  "Hai!"……… "Kusakabe?"  "Hai!" ……… "Shukaido?"  "Hai!"

The names go on for about another 30 seconds, and then she closes her notebook, "Good, everyone is here today… so let's get started!"

~Lunch time…

"Maron!  Maron!"

Maron turns around as she sees Miyako run into the classroom.  She is holding a spoon in her mouth and answers her, "Mmm?"  Iinchou (Iinchou) has his mouth full, and Chiaki is drinking for a milk carton without a straw.

Miyako takes a deep breath and says, "Maron, Shukaidou-sensei is back!"

Maron blinks, Iinchou coughs on his piece of bread, and Chiaki chokes on the milk.  Maron pats him on the back, "Chiaki!  Are you alright?"

Chiaki takes a deep breath, "What did you say Toudaiji?"

Miyako sighs and repeats as she sits down, "That really hot sensei is back!"  Iinchou gives her the glare, "Damn…"

Maron blinks and looks up thinking, "Who's Shukaidou-sensei again?"

Chiaki, Miyako, and Iinchou look at her surprised thinking whether she was crazy of something…  Chiaki grins patting her on the head "Don't worry about it!"

Then the classroom door slides open and the sound of screaming girls fill the room.  Chiaki and Iinchou cover their ears; Maron and Miyako blink at each other wondering what is the fuss.  Then a tall young man with black hair slightly red tinted in a stylish black suit walked in.

Chiaki crosses his arms and Maron's eyes widen, "Hijiri-sensei!"

Hijiri looks at the voice that called him, and as he notices who it is; he smiles and walks over to them, "Hey, Maron-chan."

Maron greets him with a smile, "so when did ya get back?"

Hijiri smiles and answers her, "This morning."  He then directs his eyes to Chiaki and says, "Nagoya, I need to talk to you…"

Chiaki gives him a passive look, "What for?"

Hijiri looks at Maron and says, "You too…"

Maron blinks and sends a signal to Chiaki that they should go and follow him.  Chiaki nods and they follow him out of the room.  Miyako and Iinchou blinks at what they just saw, then they shrug at each other in amazement.

~The Schools' Roof…

"So why did you come back?" say Chiaki in a passive aggressive voice towards Hijiri.

Hijiri smirks and crosses his arms, "For you damn sake."

Chiaki glares at him, "We don't need you help…"

Maron whacks both of them on their heads with an anime-style paper fan, "You two stop it…"

Chiaki rubs the spot, "Whatever…"

Hijiri also rubs the spot that he was hit; but then he hugs Maron, "You're right Maron…we should just pick up where we left off…"

Chiaki also takes a anime-style paper fan and whacks him, "Get off her!"

Hijiri rubs another spot and glares at him, "Damn you…"

Maron crosses her arms as an anime-style vein pops out of her right forehead, "Hijiri-sensei!  Get to the point why you're here!"

Hijiri sighs and leans backward on the wall that cover the stairs that go downstairs, "Sorry… but Nagoya got problems… (Chiaki immediately glares at him… ^^;) but anyways, I'm here because I've got a mission from God to help you guys for the demons are going to get stronger again…"

^^OuTsIdE tAlK^^

Hihi my friendz!  He he, it's been a while since I done this don't cha think?  Anyways, regarding to Iinchou's name… is it Minazuki?  Even I'm not sure, looks like I gotta do some researching then… -.-; kawaii Hijiri is now on Kami-sama's side!  Hee hee… I luv him so much!  He so sugoi, because I luv him!  Yea… unfortunately I think he's so much cooler and mature than Chiaki…  So have you figured out who Mulan / Shang is? Hee hee… laterz

"What do you mean that they're stronger?!?"

Maron puts her hand on Chiaki's shoulder, "Calm down."  She directs her eyes to Hijiri and looks at him seriously, "They can't be… I've sealed the Devil away 2 years ago.  The demons have gotten weaker since then…"

Hijiri closes his eyes and his smirk wipes off his face, "then why do you think God sent me back to earth?"

Maron takes a suddenly breath as she blinks, "Well… we do have competition, but the demon seems like it was 2 years ago."

Hijiri nods as he opens his eyes again, "Yes, I know that; I saw last night's encounter with them…"  =I sense some type of energy here…other than Jeanne and Sindbad's…=

Chiaki suddenly looks up after blowing off some steam, "You were there?"

Hijiri nods again and gets off the wall, "Yes… and you lost the demon to them."=And they seem to not notice…=

Chiaki grits his teeth, "Don't mention that again please, Jeanne fainted after that."

Maron looks at Chiaki and says nodding, "I felt so weak then…it felt like someone just took the energy out of me…"

Hijiri sighs and looks at his watch, "Bell's gonna ring in a couple more minutes, you two go back and finish lunch."

Chiaki steps in front of the stairs blocking his way, "You're just going to stop there?"

Hijiri pats him on the head since he's taller than Chiaki quite a bit, "Yep… we'll talk later.  You two just be careful, another demon might be coming soon…"

Chiaki grits his teeth and moves to the side letting him pass, "Fine, later."

Maron waves as he walks down, "See you later Hijiri-sensei…"

They look at each other and sigh; then they go down the stairs to get back to class.  But, on the other side of the stairs' wall, two teenagers of the same grade stand there.

"Kentaro, you have to hide you aura a bit better…"

Kentaro says with his closed eyes, "I was doing my best… but that guy is pretty strong compared to the other two.  He seems to have experience in this…"

Minami looks up at him, "That was close…"

Kentaro opens his eyes and nods, then he looks down at crouched down Minami, "We have been able to keep our auras low, but we shine like light bulbs when that new teacher is around."

Minami slips her hand into her right side pocket of her purse and takes out a red rouge chess piece.  She examines it, and Kentaro slides down the wall to reach her level.  She glances at him while twirling the clear red glass chess piece in the sun, "You think we deserve this?"

Kentaro nods put his hand on her right hand and interlocks with hers, "Of course, we caught it."

Minami smiles and clenches the chess piece in her left hand, "Yea, we caught it, not Jeanne or Sindbad…"

~Laterz… after school…

"Maron!  You're not doing it right again!"

Maron sighs as she slowly puts her leg back down from her back and drops the ball onto the floor, "Now what Miyako?"

Miyako stands there with her arms crossed and her right foot tapping on the floor, "You have to be more flexible!"

Maron gives her a frustrated look and starts to fling her ribbon around instead of attempting to do what Miyako wanted, "Miyako, if you keep criticizing me, I'm not going to do the ball throwing…"

Miyako picks the blue ball and holds it in one hand, "Maron, come on, it's not the hard…"

Maron twirls the pink ribbon around her creating a barrier, "Miyako, you know I do my best on the ribbon instead of the ball throwing…"

Then suddenly they hear clapping from the opposite side of the gym.  Their eyes spy on the person who is calling for the attention.  Maron looks at Minami as she twirls around gracefully with the red ribbon elegantly flying with her direction.  Miyako just blinks for a second then loses her attention from Minami back to Maron; she thinks, =what a showoff, thinking that she will do better than the champion, Maron will not be let down…= She looks at Maron, "Maron?"

Maron blinks as she snaps out of the hypnosis of Minami's dance, "Huh?"

Miyako puts her hands on Maron's shoulder, "You will do fine!  Minami's nothing compared to you, remember?"

Maron shrugs thinking, =how can think that after seeing such beauty? =

Miyako wracks her on the head, Maron falls flat on her face, she kneels up and cries, "What did you do that for?"

Miyako smiles as she helps her up, "That's the spirit Maron!"

Maron blinks for a second or two as she realizes what Miyako meant, "Thanks Miyako…"

Miyako's smile turns into a grin, "Well, since you got that spirit back, let's get back to practicing!"

Maron falls to the ground anime-style, "Miyako…"

Miyako blinks at the act, and then she continues anyway, "You have to show Pakkyamlamao-sensei that you definitely are going into the next competition with another partner and win!"

Maron now has an anime-style sweatdrop next to her left eye, =Miyako… you are so energetic about this…= She smiles, "Okay alright…" She lifts her ribbon with her right hand and twirls the ribbon yet again.  =Hmm… I wonder what is Chiaki doing…=

~Outside… on the soccer field…

"Minazuki!"

"Ahh!"

Chiaki slaps his head sarcastically, and the coach blows the whistle, "Group 1, out!  Group 2, in!"

Chiaki walks up to Iinchou, and pats him on the head, "Minazuki, you can stop ducking now…"

Iinchou blinks as he lifts his head, "Really?"

Chiaki shakes his head and crosses his arms, "You really got to do better than duck all the time… I can't just keep getting if for you…"

Iinchou stands back up and wipes off the excess grass that was on his shirt.  They walk off the soccer field and Chiaki sits on the bench.  He grabs his towel and wipes sweat off his face.  Iinchou sits down a foot away to his right and drinks from his water bottle, "Man, that water felt good."

Chiaki smirks as he puts his towel back into his bag and pulls out his water bottle, "Yea, for all of that ducking that you did right?"

Iinchou glares at him and stands up with his arms at his hips, "Ducking wasn't all that I did… or was it?"

Chiaki grins and runs his right hand through his bluish hair, "Yea it was, while I was doing the complete opposite…"

Iinchou's shoulders sag at the thought of him being wimpy as usually since it hasn't changed within the last two years unfortunately ^^; Chiaki pats him hard on the back, "Don't worry about it!  You've toughened up much already!"

Iinchou looks at him funny, "Like how?"

Chiaki bites his lower lip and thinks for a second or two, "Um… glasses are gone?"

Iinchou makes a face that isn't surprised and turns around to face the field, "Whatever then."

Another whistle was heard, so Group 1 went back on to the field for practice, which of course included Chiaki and Iinchou that is…  The coach shouts out, "Get a partner and pass it back and forth!"  

Chiaki kicks the soccer back to Iinchou, he luckily was able to catch it with his feet and kicks it back.  Back and forth, back and forth the ball goes, but Chiaki kicks it a little harder to give Iinchou more of a challenge.  As lucky Iinchou can get, this time he isn't.  The soccer ball goes sailing over his head and down the small hill.  Chiaki tells Iinchou that he will get it but he refuses and insists that he will get it.  Iinchou slowly walks down the hill making sure he won't trip and fall.  Iinchou walks up to the ball, and as he approaches it, he sees a crumpled piece of paper next to it.  He picks it up and stretches it out fully to see a drawing of a rose done by probably someone of specialty. 

Suddenly a voice comes from the colored paper, "**you want to be stronger don't you?**"

Iinchou blinks when suddenly a shadow surrounds him and he nods his head…

The voice continues, "**then follow me, and I'll give you everything you ever wanted…**"

Chiaki sighs as he glances back and forth from the hill to the coach, then he finally starts walking where Iinchou walked down, "Minazuki!  What's taking you so long?"

Then suddenly he notices Iinchou coming up; he says to him, "What kept you?"

Iinchou says with a stronger and darker tone than he usually does, "Just a bush…"

Chiaki blinks at the sudden change of tone but then he shrugs it off, "I see, so let's keep practicing right?

Iinchou glances coldly at him and then he smirks a bit, "Sure, why not?"

They start to pass the ball again, but Chiaki notices something different about Iinchou… =for some reason he seems to act stronger than before…=

Iinchou suddenly kicks it so hard that it goes over Chiaki's head, "Minazuki!  Easy!"

Iinchou runs his hand through his hair and little droplets of sweat drop, "Sorry, just giving it all that I got…"

Chiaki blinks and then turns to go and get the ball that went by him before.  = Something's not right… he seems to overly confident now…= It turns out that the ball had run into another group's area so Chiaki shouts, "hey Takanori!"

Kentaro turns around after hearing someone call him; he notices that it was Chiaki and answers, "What Nagoya?"

Chiaki points with his right index finger to the ball about 1 and ½ feet away from him.  Kentaro blinks and picks up the ball and throws it to Chiaki.  Chiaki shouts back, "Thanks!"

Kentaro smiles and returns to his partners.  Then the coach blows his whistle and hollers "Come on back guys!  It's 5:00, get outta here!"

Chiaki sighs and he walks back to the bench with Iinchou following behind him.  He sits down next to his duffel bag and sighs as he wipes this face with the towel, "Why do I bother doing this…"

The coach approaches him and pats him hard, "Nice job there Nagoya!  Thank you for joining the team…"

Nagoya gives him a frustrated look, "Whatever, but you know that I'm only here because you need help for the next game…"

The coach scratches his head, "Oh… but you're so good!  Why won't you just join the team?"

Nagoya buts his towel back into his duffel bag and shakes his head, "Nah… got better things to do…"

The coach's eyes turn into puppy eyes and try to persuade him, "Please?"

Nagoya blinks at his face and shakes his head again, "The only puppy eyes that will work on me will be my girlfriend's…"

The coach grins and laughs, "Okay then, but think about it…"

The coach leaves and Chiaki notices something beeping in this bag as Iinchou sat down.  Iinchou blinks as he hears the noise; Chiaki grins and takes the bag away from him, "Hehe… probably just my beeper. ^^; Iinchou just smiles and packs his things.  Chiaki looks into his bag as he thinks,  =Minazuki, again?  Can't be…= He takes 10 steps away and this rosary stop beeping.  He walks back to Iinchou, and the rosary rings like crazy.  =damn… gotta go tell Maron…=  He says to Iinchou as he stands up, "I'll see you later at the apartment complex, I got to go meet Maron…"

Iinchou shrugs, "Sure, nothing wrong with that."

Kentaro notices that Chiaki was acting kind or strange so he looks into his bag and notices a slight muffled beeping… he quickly grabs his bag and runs…

Chiaki and Iinchou walk their separate ways; Chiaki runs towards the dance hall and notices that it was dark, =damn, I forgot that they ended before we did today! She's probably already home! =

"Chiaki-kun…"

Chiaki turns around and sees Hijiri, "Sensei!  Maron left earlier right?"

Hijiri nods as he crosses his arms, "Yes, Chiaki; you know who the next victim is right?"

Chiaki rubs his hair furiously, "What do you think?  Damn it!"

Hijiri wracks him on the head, "Then get going already dumbass!"

Chiaki blinks and realizes how much time he wasted; he starts to run towards home, "Thanks Sensei!"

Hijiri sighs as he watches Chiaki disappear as he jumps over the school wall in a hurry. 

~Outside the apartment complex…

"Miyako, I really think we should've waited for the guys back at school."

Miyako -.-; sighs, "Don't worry about them!  Besides, their practice just ended so they should be there soon…" Then she blinks as she sees Iinchou approaching them; she points, "See, looks it's Iinchou."

Maron turns around and smiles as he walks up to them but then frowns as she asks, "Iinchou, wasn't Chiaki with you?"

Iinchou nods with a cold face, "Yea, but he was looking for you or something…"

Maron looks past him to see if Chiaki was coming, but didn't see anyone.  She sighs and looks back at Miyako, "I'll meet you for dinner at your place, I'm going to go upstairs…"

Miyako nods and agrees with her, "Yea, I want to get rid of this heavy thing too…"

As they both turn towards the main lobby door, Iinchou grabs Maron's left arm.  Maron blinks and looks over her left shoulder, "What's the matter Iinchou?"

Iinchou lets go of her and says, "I'm sorry if I just scared you but can you come with me to the garden behind the complex?"

Miyako blinks and makes a worried look, Maron also blinks but she nods, "Okay, but why?"

Iinchou smiles and winks at her in a special way, "Just something I want to show ya."

Maron nods and follows him towards the back of the apartment complex building.  Miyako watches them, then she sees Maron's hand signaling for her to go ahead.  Miyako just nods but worries a bit, =what is he doing?  I thought he was falling for me…= Maron's school uniform disappears as she turns the corner when suddenly she hears footsteps and heavy breathing.  Miyako turns around to see who it is and it's a tired out Chiaki…

Chiaki gasps for air as he leans his left hand onto the brick wall but he struggles to say, "Where's Maron?"

Miyako blinks and points towards the back, "She's in the back with Iinchou…"

Chiaki abruptly looks up at her from the ground, "WHAT?"

Miyako blinks curiously and surprisingly, "What's wrong with you?"

Chiaki grabs her bag swiftly, "Remember the time you were possessed with a demon?"

Miyako stutters as she nods, "Yea… go on…"

Chiaki looks at her worried desperately, "Iinchou is possessed…"

Miyako looks at him with widen eyes…

~In the garden…

"Iinchou, what are you trying to show me?"

Iinchou holds on to her wrist, "Come on… you'll see…"

They reach the back of the building and suddenly Iinchou swings Maron to the wall…

Maron groans as she feels a bit of pain in her back, "Iinchou why did you…" She stops as she sees Iinchou's face coming down at hers.  Maron's eyes widen and she pushes him away.  He falls to the ground buy he looks up at her with determined eyes.

Maron bites her lower lip, "Iinchou… you know that I'm in love with Chiaki!"

Iinchou traps her with his two arms and Maron in the middle, "I don't care… I still have feeling for you, and it's time I expressed it!"

Maron shuts her eyes and turns her head as he comes down again, = what am I going to do? What's wrong with him? = She then notices a paper on the floor and sees an aura from it.  =A demon! Oh no! =

Iinchou caresses her neck, Maron tries to push him away, =I'm too weak from practice… Chiaki… please help me…=

^^Authoress' Note^^

             Hiya my fans, or how many are there anyways… but isn't this chapter longer than ever?  Thanks to you who reviewed for the last chapter, I was capable to extend the chapter for this long!  Hee hee… Mulan and Shang will make another debut in the next chapter for Iinchou's chess piece… who will get this chess piece?  Will it be Jeanne or Mulan?  Well, you're gonna have to review and find out in the next chapter!  =P  cya soon, I hope ^^

Happy Thanksgiving my friendz!

^^Kyoko^^ my name is still Dora, but I have adapted and chosen a Japanese name ^^__


	7. Bring it on!

Disclaimers: Oh yeah, people! Note note: I DO NOT (notice the capital letters ^_^) own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne. It belongs to the wonderful writer Arina Tanemura. She draws so good! _ Darn… I sure wish I did. XD She now is currently doing a new series named Full Moon Wo Sagashite!  It's so pretty!! This Mangaka goddess has also done I-O-N, Time Stranger Kyoko, and some other short series running in Ribon! ^^

Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne Fanfic by Dora Ng a.k.a. Kyokosakuras/pandabear234

^^Authoress' Note ^^

Hihi… I'm sorry that this chapter took so long… well for one thing, let me remind you that mai computer underwent a certain problem and all of my fanfics were deleted!  Ah!  Neh?  And then I had this time when I had writer's block for this story… -.-; I was miserable, since I kept updating my other fanfics while this one just froze…  sorry… anyways… I read over the last few chapters… and noticed many mistakes!  I never proofread until it's already posted… so just ignore that… um… Shukaido Minami and Shukaido Hijiri-sensei are not related… it was just a coincidence that their names are the same… I had planned her name to be that, but I didn't know Hijiri's last name until I had to research it and found out… sorry for that mix up… .

Remember:

My comments

*Things happening (noise)*

=Character's thoughts=

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject… ^.^; _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Yamato traps her with his two arms and Maron in the middle, "I don't care… I still have feeling for you, and it's time I expressed it!"_

_Maron shuts her eyes and turns her head as he comes down again, =what am I going to do?  What's wrong with him? =  She then notices a paper on the floor and sees an aura from it.  =A demon! Oh no! =  Yamato caresses her neck, Maron tries to push him away, =I'm too weak from Miyako's practice and with the demon's aura so close when I'm not transformed… Chiaki!!!  Please help me…=  _

Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne fanfic by Kyokosakuras

Divine Wind Princess,

Chapter 7- Bring it on…

=Chiaki… where are you?  The demon is paralyzing me…=

Yamato lifts her chin up to face him and stares at her, "Maron… do you know how long I've been infatuated by you?"

Maron bits her lower lip as she continues to struggle, "but you're with Miyako! And I'm with Chiaki!"

Yamato chuckles as he shakes his head in disagreement, "That is what you may believe… but I'm going to show my true feelings to you…"

He leans down towards her… =damn… his feelings must be combining with the demon! = She manages to gather enough strength to push him away, "Yamato-kun!  This isn't right!"

Yamato smirks as he uses his sleeve to wipe away the cut on his cheek, "Fighting against me isn't going to change my thoughts…"

~On the other side…

"Yamato is being possessed by a demon?"

Chiaki nods as he takes a deep breath, "Yes… We got to find them!"

Miyako points towards the direction where Maron and Yamato went, "then let's get going!"

Chiaki drops his soccer bag and runs with Miyako following behind him, "Damn…"

Miyako huffs and puffs, "This demon thing… what does it do to the person?"

Chiaki glances at her, "It makes the person more aggressive and they combine with the person's real feelings and especially their most hidden desire…" He talks into his compact that matches Jeanne's palette but black, "Access, Fin… to the garden behind our building!  Meet me there cause it's a demon…"

Access answers, *Got it… Ja.

~In the garden… among the trees

"Shang…"

Shang looks up at his companion's face, "Hm?"

Mulan stares at her compact mirror, "good job…"

Shang looks at her strangely, "What did I do this time?"

Mulan looks at him, "For lying to those fools in class…"

Shang sighs and looks back down at the grass, "What brought that up?"

Mulan shrugs, "Well the truth is that you and I are both truly born of Chinese blood… and you lied about being Japanese and dressing in that ninja outfit…"

Shang ties is headband tighter, "Hey… We got to keep our profile low…"

Mulan nods, "Uh huh…"

"This is seriously getting boring…"

Mulan glances down at Shang who was leaning on the tree's main support, "Really?  You think so to?"

Shang looks up at her who is sitting on a branch, "Do you think that I'm joking?"

Mulan sighs and looks into her red compact mirror, "Very funny… Look who's coming…"

Shang glances at the mirror, "Took him a while…"

Mulan nods and leans back watching, "Divine Wind, and Prince… do something worthwhile…"

~

"Maron!!" 

Miyako galls to her knees, "Maron!"

Their eyes watch Yamato turn to them and Maron with tears welling up in her eyes, "Chiaki…"

Yamato slides his fingers through his hair, "I see you came…"

Chiaki shakes with anger, =how dare this demon use his deep desire against me… = 

Yamato crosses his arms, "what's the Nagoya?"

Chiaki grits his teeth and pulls out his rosary, "Access!!!" 

A blue ray of light comes out of the jewel in the middle and surrounds him, "God! Give me the divine power to transform!!!"

The light slowly dims down and Sindbad shouts, "Sindbad arrives…"

Maron looks at him with a smile of relief, "Sindbad!"

Sindbad smiles at her and throws his boomerang at Yamato, "Take this demon!"

Yamato grits his teeth but smirks with the boomerang flinging at him, "You think this could destroy me with that?"  He blocks it with his arm but it turns into a ring trapping him, "Shit! What the hell is this?"

Sindbad smirks at him as he jumps next to Maron, "Let's just say that it's a trap stupid demon…"

Among the trees, "That's a neat trick neh Mulan?"

Mulan smirks at Shang and shrugs, "Whatever… anyways get ready to move out… Ling-Ling, and Ming same thing as last time…"

Sindbad helps Maron up; "It should hold him long enough…"

Maron nods as she places uses Sindbad for support, "Got it…"

She takes out her rosary and a bright light surround her as she floats up, "_Strong and Serious…Matchless and Marvelous…Energetic and Courageous…"_

She floats down and poses, "Game Start!"

The ring holding Yamato down starts to disappear, so she gets ready and pulls out her palette chanting, "_Demon… born in darkness…_" 

A figure in red jumps down in front of Yamato and blows a reddish powder from the compact mirror into Yamato's face… he falls to the ground unconscious… the powder also travels to Miyako who had rushed to him… she falls also…  "Yamato!  Miyako!"

Jeanne stops and stares at the Chinese dressed female, "Who are you and what they heck are you doing getting in my way?"

Mulan stands up and crosses her arms, "Does it really matter Jeanne?  Sindbad?"

Jeanne looks at her with eyes of negativity, Sindbad grits his teeth, "Now, it's really not fair if you know ours, and we don't know yours… now is it?"

Mulan sighs and twirls her black hair with her left pointer finger, "Oh really?"

Access glares at her, "This is Jeanne and Sindbad's capture!  They are qualified under Fin Fish and me, Access Time!"

Suddenly, a figure dressed in black jumps behind Mulan, "We are also qualified to capture demons too!  I'm Kaitou Shang from China…"

Mulan smiles and smirks, "Kaitou Mulan…Ling-Ling!  Ming!  Come on out and reveal yourselves!"

Two lights shining red and black fly out of the trees and two angels pop out.  The female one with braided pigtails winks, "I'm Ling-Ling!  Mulan no Tenshi!"  The one that was certainly male hovers closely to Ling-Ling, "Ming here, and Shang's qualification as a Kaitou…"

Jeanne, Sindbad, Fin, and Access stare at them.  Jeanne looks at Fin and points at herself, "I thought that I was the only Kaitou…"

Fin shrugs, "How do I know?"

Sindbad grabs Access, "How do you explain this???"

Access struggles to get out of his grip, "I don't know either!!"

Ming crosses his arms, "Of course you don't…"

The four confused ones, stare at him.  Ming continues, "You four are pathetic… 2 years have passed and why the heck are there still demons appearing on earth in you region?"

Jeanne looks at him strangely, "I've sealed the devil!"

Mulan shrugs and looks at her with eyes of contempt, "And you are still pathetic."

Jeanne looks determinedly at Mulan, "No I'm not… I'm the reincarnation of Joan D' Arc, and I'm here to capture demons for Kami-sama!!!  You two shouldn't be here!!!"

Shang shakes his head, "We are done with China's problems, all the demons have been sealed and they can no longer go into China because of the spell that we cast to protect them…"

Jeanne makes a step towards them, "Doesn't that mean that we are on the same side?"

Mulan flings her red ribbon at her, "Don't you dare make another step closer, I'm here to seal them off in your place… you are no longer necessary in Japan as the Kaitou!  Shang!  Make you move!!!"

Shang closes his eyes and smirks, "_You demon born in shadows of evil…"_

Sindbad smirks and throws his pin at the possessed picture, "You wish!!!"

Mulan flings her mirror at the picture, the mirror reflects the pin at a tree, Shang finishes, "…_I seal you here in the name of Kami-sama!!!"_

The black pin lands on the paper and it decimates into dust.  Yamato shouts in pain as the demon leaves him, "No!!"

Jeanne falls to her knee once again, "Not again…"

Mulan smirks at her, "See?  Looks like we win again…"

Fin, Access rush to Jeanne's side as Sindbad helps her up, "Jeanne, don't lose yourself!"

Mulan and Sindbad jump and disappear with their angels following them.  Jeanne bursts into tears into his arms and her crying wakes up Miyako and Yamato…  Miyako stares at the Jeanne, "Jeanne…" A light shines from Jeanne and Sindbad and reveal Maron and Chiaki…

Maron looks up from Chiaki's jacket, "Miyako…"

Miyako continues to look at her, "Why are you crying?"

Jeanne sniffs and takes a tissue from Chiaki, "I wasn't able to capture the demon…"

Yamato asks weakly, "Who was possessed?"

Everyone turns to him and gives him an it-was-you look, "It was me again?"

They all nod at him and he whines, "Why me?"

Maron sniffs her last, "Yamato-kun… you have to believe in yourself just a bit more… and be strong of the demons can overtake you…"

Yamato nods and shakes his head, "I'm sorry Maron-san…"

Maron smiles, "It's alright… just be strong…"

Chiaki hugs her tighter, "Strong means not being a wimp…"

Maron whacks him, "Chiaki!"

Chiaki rubs the now newfound bump, "Itai…"

Yamato's jaw drops, "You mean…" he looks at Miyako, "I confronted Maron again?"

Miyako sighs and nods, "Yea, you did it again bum…"

Yamato hides himself in the little corner and mumbles, "………………"

Maron blinks, "Should we leave him there?"

Miyako shakes her head, "It's okay… I'll handle him, you, Chiaki, Fin, and Access go and head on inside…"

~Maron's Apartment…

Maron walks out of the bathroom with her pajamas and a towel around her neck, "Chiaki?"

Chiaki waves his hand behind the couch, "Yep… I'm staying…"

Maron nods, "Okay…"

Chiaki sits up and looks over the couch, "Get over here…"

Maron blinks and sits down next to him, "What?"

Chiaki hugs her, "It's seems like I almost lost you again…"

Maron hugs him back, "Lost me again?  What do you mean?"

Chiaki holds her tightly, "Yamato's feelings came back so strong, and we both know that he is now in love with Miyako, but why did he suddenly go for you again?"

Maron shrugs, "Maybe because his old feelings surfaced back up with the demon came up…"

Chiaki sighs, "I see…"

Maron turns around with Chiaki's arms still around her and faces the television, "Chiaki, I'm sorry…"

Chiaki blinks, "For what?"

Maron holds on to his strong arms, "For not being able to catch the demon, and letting Mulan and Shang get it…"

Chiaki rests his chin on her head, "It's okay… my dear divine wind princess…"

Maron looks up at him, "Really?"

Chiaki nods smiling, "It's just that it seems that you got some really harsh competition compared to me… I just can't believe that her mirror reflected my pin away…"

Maron nods, "That was really a strange move of hers…"

Chiaki leans down smelling the sweet fragrance of Strawberries and Cream, "They are pretty advanced with the Kaitou stuff too… good thing that we sent Access and Fin to heaven to check up on this…"

Maron nods again, "All of got to say to that Kaitou is…"

Chiaki blinks looking at her, "What?"

Maron smiles and makes determined eyes, "Bring it on…"

Chiaki chuckles and hugs her tightly and they seal that night with a sweet kiss…

^^Authoress' Note^^

Elloz peoples!!!  Kyoko-chan here!!!  This update is brought to you by the sweet person that Kyoko is!!! She felt like posting this chapter… and feels really bad because itz such a short chapter… however she is also doing it because of her trip!  She's leaving June 22… this Sunday -.-; so she wants more reviews that would motivate her for the next chapter!!!  


	8. The Scars of the Past

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, people! Note note: I DO NOT (notice the capital letters ) own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne. It belongs to the wonderful writer Arina Tanemura. She draws so good! Darn… I sure wish I did. XD She now is currently doing a new series named The Gentlemen Alliance…looks wide eyed at the title… It's interesting… hm… Full Moon ending strangely… as I think so… sighs neways… This Mangaka goddess has also done I-O-N, Time Stranger Kyoko, and some other short series that ran in Ribon!

Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne- Fanfic by Kyokosakuras a.k.a. Dora Ng/Fujimiya Mitsuki

Authoress' Note

Merry very late Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Okay… it's been like forever since I updated this fanfic… I went through all my fanfics and decided to do a big update! To make everyone happy! Hey… I just noticed something…Chiaki and Maron were living together after the manga ended… hm, weren't they… shrugs with the Chinese that I'm using, it's the Cantonese pronunciation; well cause I'm Cantonese! Minami/Saiming and Kentaro/Da-wah are from Hong Kong! This chapter is special and is dedicated to my new characters … I needed to show why she became a kaitou and I'm thinking of making this story related to my God… and just to end the sudden confusion, I'm gonna to start using their 'real' names more since the truth will be revealed about these two's past…

Remember:

Location/Setting

My comments 

Things happening (noise)

Character's thoughts

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject since I'm Chinese… .

Chiaki nods smiling, "It's just that it seems that you got some really harsh competition compared to me… I just can't believe that her mirror reflected my pin away…"

Maron nods, "That was a really strange move of hers…"

Chiaki leans down smelling the sweet fragrance of Strawberries and Cream, "They are advanced with the Kaitou stuff too… good thing we sent Access and Finn to heaven to check up on this…"

Maron nods again, "All I got to say to that Kaitou is…"

Chiaki blinks looking at her, "What?"

Maron smiles and makes determined eyes, "Bring it on."

Chiaki chuckles and hugs her tightly and they seal that night with a sweet kiss…

Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne Fanfic by Kyokosakuras

Divine Wind Princess

Chapter 8: Scars of the Past

Maron opens her eyes seeing the bright sunlight shine through her glass back door, she moves out of Chiaki's arms… he moves and rolls over on the couch facing her… Maron smiles and kneels down watching him sleep, aww… if only we can remain like this… Kami-sama… she then stands up stretching and heads to the kitchen, I'll make some breakfast, since we have time… She starts the stove and then takes out the frying pan and eggs from the refrigerator…

"Ohayo Maron!"

Maron glances over her shoulder to the high-pitched voice, "Ohayo Fin! Back from heaven?"

Fin nods and looks down at the frying pan, "Making breakfast huh?"

Maron flips the omelet over with the turner, "What did you get me?"

Fin blinks and then sits on the orange juice carton, "You want me to tell you now?"

Maron nods holding the handle while pressing on the omelet with turner in the other hand.

Fin sighs and takes a slow deep breath, "I don't know."

Maron stops pushing the omelet out of the pan onto the plate, "Huh? I don't think I heard you correctly."

"WHAT?!?"

Maron and Fin look in the direction of the living room and then Chiaki pops in with Access squeezed in this fist, "Fin! What the heck is he talking about?"

Fin flies to Access and asks him, "How did you tell him?"

Access attempts to push on Chiaki's fingers and grunts, "I… said… I don't know…"

Maron folds her arms up and Chiaki glares at the two angels, "This is the answer that you guys got from Heaven??"

Fin nods as Access continues to be squeezed the living life out of… "It's not our fault… kuroshi…"

Maron whacks Chiaki, "Alright, let the poor guy go…"

Chiaki grunts and then lets Access out of his fist, "Now, explain this…"

Access readjusts himself, "Well, there are times when Kami-sama does things out of the ordinary… Fin and I weren't able to get any messages from him…"

Fin nods sitting on Maron's right shoulder, "We looked up that Ling-Ling, and Ming. They are certified angels of Heaven."

Maron bites her lower lip looking at Fin, "But that doesn't make any sense… I'm the reincarnation of Joan D' Arc, and didn't Kami-sama only give his power to her?"

Access shakes his head projecting an image from the jewel of his forehead of Jeanne and Noin, "Jeanne and Noin were from France and you are the reincarnation, but there were others that gained his trust. Each Kaitou has their own designated place that they protect from demons. Mulan and Shang must've fought the demons of Mongolia when they were protecting China."

Chiaki folds his arms up, "If that's the case, then why are they conquering Japan. This is Jeanne and Sinbad's territory. We defeated the Devil himself a long time ago! They should stay in China!"

Maron holds her cross necklace tightly, "Then does it mean that Mulan is right, I'm not fit to be a Kaitou… She said that she was here to finish the job cause I'm not longer necessary… and didn't she also say that she has sealed all of the demons in China?"

Chiaki places his arms around her, "That's not it… they shouldn't be messing in our business. We have defeated the evil ourselves… that doesn't change our destiny as Jeanne and Sinbad."

Maron nods still holding the cross necklace in her hand and looks up through the back glass door, "Kami-sama, I promise to fight for you…

"Kentaro-kun! Minami-chan! You two did great!"

Ling-Ling hugs Minami's cheek and she smiles patting her, "Piece of cake."

Ming lands on Kentaro's shoulder, "you really did throw them off."

Kentaro shrugs and takes the chess piece out of his pocket handing it to him, "Jeanne and Sinbad are worse than I thought."

Minami eyes the crystallized red piece, "It's really pointless, and the divine wind isn't blowing in her direction anymore…"

Ling-Ling nods as she winks, "Yeps, it's now Mulan's turn here in Nihon!"

Minami sits down on the floor in front of the coffee table, she folds her arm, "Yea, but why?"

Kentaro sits down next to her and speaks Chinese to her, "lei cho meah?"

Minami glances at him pushing her hair out of her eyes, "what am I doing? I'm annoyed that that pathetic girl can't do her own job… when I heard about her from Ling-Ling, I wanted to challenge her…"

Ling-Ling blinks remembering the moment in the past, Minami continues, "Kami-sama gave her power to seal the devil, and how the heck is he able to appear again? I was born to become Mulan and seal the demons… our ancestors didn't fight for no reason…there's a reason why Jeanne is weakening in that Kusakabe Maron…I guess I'm going to have to replace the useless twit…"

Kentaro sweatdrops as he puts his arm around her, "eh heh…"

Minami then pulls her knees to her chest, "Hey Da-wah…"

He blinks hearing his Chinese name as she continues, "Is it right for us to be using fake Japanese identities and lying about our families?"

He sighs and then kisses her forehead, "I think we have our reasons to hide our past…"

She nods and then turns to Ling-Ling and Ming, "I think that you two should start calling us by our Chinese names…"

Ling-Ling nods, "Okay then!"

Class…

Wow… Shiro-sensei really didn't spend much time making this test… or I really did study enough…

Crap… Maron went through this part with me this morning… and oh dammit… what was that formula?!? Damn that Shiro-sensei… she really made sure it would be tough…

Arigato Kami-sama! I remember half of it… but wat the heck is the rest of this stuff? Maron seems to be breezing through it as usual… why can't I be sitting behind her… argh!

Hm… I wonder if Miyako-san is still mad at me… I don't like Maron-san that much anymore… but I hope that she does forgive me… gak… test!

Easy as one, two, three…

Sighs Japan's schools are way too easy… Kentaro's probably enjoying this…

Minami places her pencil down after completing the test… she sighs and then looks outside the window noticing the front gate…

"_Saiming! Lei hur joh bean doa?" _ Saiming, where did you go? 

"_Mommy, wo hai wo kan fong…" _ I'm in my room 

The woman sighs and then goes up the stairs to the young teen's room, "Can you wash the dishes in the sink and get dinner ready?"

The teen turns around from the book on the desk and looks back at the woman with a questioning look, "Why? You're all dressed up… where are you going?"

The woman, dressed in all black…

Minami blinks at the memory and sighs frustrated, "Why am I remembering that?" She then sighs again turns in her paper to the teacher and asks to excuse herself… Shiro-sensei, surprised that she had finished the English test in less than 15 minutes, "Uh… I guess it's okay for you to go to the library… We are basically done for the day; you can go to the library if you want."

Minami nods and bows, "Arigatou gozamasu…"

She slides the door open and then glances at Kentaro before leaving the room… He nods at her and she smiles weakly… She then continues her ways down the hall… why do I feel so spiritually low? It's like some sort of curse or something… Walking past the sign, she blinks realizing that she had passed the library door. She turns around and then finally reaches the door and slides it open. Minami greets the librarian at the desk and walks on through the maze of towering books… She notices an Chinese history book in the back and takes a seat at the table with the window to her right… The pages turn and turn as she passively scanned the Chinese characters. Turning the pages to a see a familiar picture, she pauses feeling something poke at her heart. Her eyes start to well up but she rubs her eyes and then looks outside of the window…

Flashback

"Din gai?" trans: why? 

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you why… I'll see you later Saiming…"

The woman then takes the cross necklace off her neck and then puts around the girl's neck, "keep this for me… and promise me you will never forget his gift."

Saiming blinks feeling the warm cross against her chest, she stands up nodding her head, "I know, but why are you going out so late?"

The woman puts her finger to her lips, "Saiming, I can't tell you… now go make dinner and I'll be back around time late, probably an hour after your father…"

Saiming sighs and then nods without understand her mother's suspicious behavior, "Okay."

Morning…

The young teen woke up to the bright sunshine coming through the blinds… She rubs her eyes and blinks, why didn't mother wake me up? She then jumps out of the bed and walks out into the living room, there she finds her father with his face in his hand, "Pah pah? Jyo mei?"

The man raises her head and Saiming gives a sudden gasp seeing the bags under his eyes and a deeply saddened face… he rubs his eyes with two fingers and motions Saiming to sit next to him… She responses by sitting down and notices that the rice bowl, chopsticks, and food was still untouched on the kitchen table…

Her father holds her hand tightly and looks at his daughter with gentle eyes, "Saiming, I have to tell you something."

Saiming felt her father's hand trembling on top her now shaking hands, "Jyo mei?"

"Your mother didn't come home, and…"

Saiming pulls her hand away quickly, she starts to tremble looking at him with frightened eyes, "What do you mean?"

He looks down at the book on the table, "and she won't be coming home ever again…"

Saiming continues to tremble as her eyes start to well up with tears, "you don't mean that"… she looked at the worn out book through the water in her eyes and back to his nodding head… Then, she fell to her knees at sobbed in her father's arms… "DIN GAI?" Trans: WHY? 

_We were Christians in a country with persecution because of the selfish hearts… I grew with darkness in my heart, but God kept his plan and watched over me… my family was always tortured with the curse of Satan because of what we believed in… Constant torture and suffering, I dealt with it, for I love my parents and refused to give in to the darkness lurking in my heart… I wondered why my mother gave me that cross necklace that day… Did she know that she wasn't coming home? To this day, that was why I became a Kaitou to seek out justice for the innocent, and to seal the demons of the world for my Lord._

_"Mommy! Why? Din gai lei yeew jyho?" _trans: why did you have to go? 

"-ming… Hey… Hai sun…" trans: wake up 

Minami's eyes popped open, she rubs her eyes and then as they focus to see an familiar face, "Da-wah?"

He nods taking the seat next to her and caresses her face, "Are you alright? You've been crying," he said while tracing the tear line down her cheek with his finger.

She trembles and nods as she leans onto his chest, "Yeps…

Kentaro glances at the book and nods too surrounding her with his arms, "I see… the scar will always be inside…"

Minami hugs him, "This is why I fight the evil…"

Kentaro rubs her gently knowing the pain himself, "Yes, that is why we are where we are…"

He holds her tightly with his right arm and slips is other arm to close the book hiding the painful images of the sufferings…

"_Da-wah!"_

The teenage boy looks up at his smiling sister, "What now Jei Jei?" Jei Jei means older sister 

The older girl pats him on the head, "Isn't the sunset pretty?"

The boy glances over at the horizon and shrugs, "Yea, I guess so…"

"Da-wing! Da-wah! Lei dei jyon yahow sep fun jong sin fan yep lei okay?" you still have 15 minutes before you come back in 

Da-wing shouts back, "Ok!" she then draws a funny pattern in the sand between them, "Hey, have you wondered what it would be like if we could travel the world?" He watches her hand with the cross ring that followed her pointer finger as she continued to draw, "travel the world?"

She nods looking back onto the horizon, "my dream is to travel the world. To be able to live for God," she takes off the silver cross-plated ring and squeezes it in her hand, "and go off to spread his word!"

Kentaro opens his eyes again and parts with Minami, "I think it's time we went back to the apartment…

Minami nods, "Yeps, let's go back and get our bags and pick up some groceries too. I'm going to cook tonight."

Kentaro smiles, "That'll be great."

Minami winks, "yeps, your favorite, satay beef noodles…"

The two walks away leaving the book on the table and trails back to the classroom for their backs and then outside leaving the high school campus surrounded by the sunset…

Home

After walking into the elegantly decorated apartment; Kentaro pulls out his cell, "Minami, wo yeiw da di wah…" I need to make a phone call 

Minami blinks, "Uh… ping koh?" Uh… who? 

Kentaro starts to dial numbers, "Parents…"

Minami nods and walks to the kitchen "…k…"

Kentaro pauses hearing the ringing tone when the phone is picked up by a comforting voice, Wei?

He gives a sigh of relief, "hai wo a ma…" it's me mom… alright, I'm getting tired of this… they are obviously speaking in Canto… 

Da-wah?!? Wow! It's been so long since you called last time! Where are you now?"

"I'm in Japan… Sai-ming and I should be home in a couple of weeks…"

Oh really? That's okay then; I just needed to know since I've been receiving the bill of your plane trips…

"Oh… a yea… I'm sorry about that…

It's okay; you're doing it for a reason and traveling the world while you're at it…

Kentaro suddenly shudders and Minami pops her head into the living room while securing her hair into a ponytail and then tying the back of her apron, "Yea… I guess, Mom… Jei Jei; has she woken up?

… … …

"Mom?"

Yes, I'm still here… but I'm sorry, she's still in her coma from the fire…

Kentaro stops and shakes his head at Minami… Minami nods returning to her task…

"Okay, thanks for telling me mother… Sai-ming and I have to start dinner…"

Oh, I see. It's great to hear from you Da-wah. Just remember that we miss you.

Kentaro nods his head now with a small smile knowing his mother can see it on the other side of the phone, "Yea, we miss you guys too… say hi to Saiming's dad for us… yeps… uh huh… Bye bye…"

He presses the red button and places the cell back onto the glass coffee table…Smelling the satay sauce spreading towards the living room, he walks into the kitchen finding Minami with her back to him in front the stove, "Sai-ming?"

She blinks and turns around to face him with tearful eyes, "…"

He smiles at her and as he into his pocket for his handkerchief, a tear streams out. He leans down and licks the tear, "I know how much you looked up to my Jei Jei… but I don't think she's gonna be too happy if she sees you like that…"

She sniffs and makes a slight smile understanding while he dabs the handkerchief onto her eyes to absorb the rest of the water… He embraces her, "Do you remember the time we first met?"

Sai-ming's eyes drift up to him and she nods, "Yeps, it's was raining and I was running home from school in tears…"

He smiles after glancing from the pot of boiling soup and turns off the gas, "Uh huh, you looked pretty then no one could tell that you were crying during the rain."

She parts with him and takes out the long chopsticks to fish out the noodles into the bowls, "yea… and then you yanked on my arm and pulled me under your umbrella to wipe my face," she hands him the first bowl with a slight smile…

Taking the bowl, Da-wah continues for her, "I said, 'Rain doesn't hide such salty tears on such a pretty face'…"

Sai-ming giggles, "and it surprised me to find a 13 year old boy so be saying such complicated words to a girl…"

He smiles remembering the freaked out face that she made at the time, "You looked at me as if I was nuts and pulled away."

She nods making the face remembering while carrying the last bowl and chopsticks to the table on the side, "You were actually kind of nuts when I think about it… everyone thought you were strange but you weren't popular or an outcast…we were in the same private school but always in different classes."

He swallows the first bite and laughs, "Yea, and you were always playing hard to get."

"Rain doesn't hide such salty tears on such a pretty face"

The girl blinks at him, "Huh? What the heck are you talking about?" She pulls her arm out of his grasp…

"uh… I believe Sai-ming's your name, I've seen you many times with tears flowing out… I've always wondered why and you haven't been coming to church lately."

Saiming stares at him and wipes her eyes with the handkerchief that he gave her, "oh… why does it matter to you uh…"

Da-wah smiles at him, "I'm Da-wah, you don't have to hide your true feelings… I heard about your mother… you seem to be holding everything inside…"

Sai-ming looks at him surprised and then nods with water filling her eyes again. She covers her face starting to sob again; he hugs her, "Don't worry…"

"Who would've thought I actually fallen for you?"

Da-wah looks up at the girl that he has been seeing for the past 5 years, "I already liked you before your mother died…"

Sai-ming blushes placing her chopsticks horizontally over her bowl, "You are such a weird guy to pick… and yet out of everyone, I find you to be the perfect one."

He places his hand over hers and smiles, "You're my one special person decided by God and I wanted to see you smile like you used to…"

They start to lean in over the table when…

"Big news! Big news!"

Da-wah and Sai-ming both sigh noticing the two-miniature angels land on the table facing them, "Jeanne and Sinbad have made their move on another target!"

Sai-ming nods at Ling-Ling, "Go ahead and send the notice… Jeanne is gonna get taught a lesson…"

To Ms. Fujiyama,

Your painting will be taken tomorrow night at 7 p.m.

Signed,

Mulan and Sinbad

Elsewhere

"FINALLY!"

Keiichi runs in from the hallway into the office that he shared with his girlfriend, "Lina?"

Lina jumps up from her chair after putting down the phone, "Those kaitous have sent another notice! I'm definitely gonna catch them this time!"

Miyako and Yamato stand at the doorframe and shake their heads at each other… Miyako sighs watching Lina getting all hyped up, "Yamato, it's gonna be interesting watching Lina-nechan go at it against Jeanne and Sinbad right?"

Yamato groans scratching his head, "It's gonna be so disappointing to her to find out that Jeanne and Sinbad can't be caught ever…"

She nods smiling… Ganbatte Maron!

Authoress' Note:

Well, let's just say that should be good… this chapter is really different when it focused on Minami/Saiming's sad and Kentaro/Da-wah's painful past… so sorri, I wanted their past to be really serious and show why they became who they are now… The past part with Saiming and Da-wah's encounter was lik totally lame… I'll change it another time… and now we shall move on to sealing the demons!!


End file.
